Torture Time for Kuroshitsuji Charries
by WammyBoysFTW
Summary: HAHAHAHAHAHA Time to torture some carries for your entertainment! Ask em anything you want HAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

Kozha – HI! It's me, WammyBoysFTW and yes, I do use a different name in every fanfic! Exclamation points RUUUULLLLEEEE! XD but now to the actual point of this fanfic, I'm starting another torture, I mean ask characters questions fanfics and this time the anime is KUROSHITSUJI also known as Black Butler! We have Ciel Phantomhive!

Ciel – Why did you kidnap me?

Kozha – heheheh *Sweatdrop* Sebastian Michaelis! who I will be calling Sebby

Sebby – Young Master, are you okay?

Ciel – I believe this kidnapper is just a crazed fangirl

Sebby – Okay

Kozha – We also have GRELL SUTCLIFF!

Grell – Hi Bassy!

Sebby – -_-

Kozha - *Accidently sits on the remote* Oops XD

Sebby – *Staring at the TV lovingly*

Kozha – ? *Look at the TV* Awww *Eye sparkle* America's Cutest Cat 2010 is on

Grell – I wish Bassy would pay attention to me like that

Kozha – *Putts kitty ears on Grell*

Grell – What the…?

Kozha – *Turns off the TV*

Sebby – Why did y… *Sees Grell and glomps him*

Kozha – Hahaha! Send in your questions XD


	2. Chapter 2

**From: AyameMaaka ()**

**to grell are you pansexual or something? to ciel you are an adorable shota. i  
dare said shota to play any game of said shota chosing agaist sebastian-san.  
if ciel-kun wins he will be better then sebby at soething,and get to  
truth/dare sebby 3 things. if ciel-dono loses,well sebastian can dump grell on  
you for a whole afternoon,and truth/dare you. 3 things x3 i luv you sebastian  
michaelis! CX grell go jump into a lake.**

Grell – No, I am bi *Huggles Sebby*

Ciel – Thank you? Please stop calling me shota. I guess we could play Monopoly

Sebby – Thank you *starts playing Monopoly with Ciel*

Grell – HEY! I take great offence to that!

**GrellLoverMagoMaster DxC**

**oo i have a question :D for sebby *w* would you kiss grell ao youe secret  
lover (ciel) gets jealous? e.e yaoi rulz**

Sebby – Umm… Ciel isn't my secret lover and I don't particuraly want to kiss Grell

Grell – Awww, why not! *Huggles Sebby

Sebby – Please stop that

**From: AniMEfanGirl101 ()**

**Question for Sebaschan: If Ciel ordered you to kiss him (cheek or lips),  
would you do it? Question for Ciel: Do you adore Sebas-chan? Question for  
Grell: Would you cut your hair (shoulder length) and dye it black for Sebastian's boxers and a hug from him?**

Sebby – I must do anything Ciel orders me to

Ciel – WHAT!

Grell - :D I'd do anything for Bassy's boxers and a hug! *Huggles Sebby*

**BloodlyCherryBlossom**

**Will i want u to kiss ciel?**

Kozha – Umm… I'm not sure what this question is asking or even who it's directed to so… sorry BloodyCherryBlossom but we can't really answer this one

**mistofan**

**Question for Sebby: How do you really feel about Grell? :)**

**Will Undertaker be in here at all? Lol. He's so adorable. Lol.**

Sebby – Grell is annoying

Grell – Is that really how you feel about me? *Huggles Sebby*

Sebby – Please stop that

Kozha – Shit! I forgot about him XD

Undertaker - Hi! :D How did I get here?


	3. Chapter 3

**From: AyameMaaka ()**

**hey again. your welcome sebby. ^_^ let me know how the game turns out. okay?  
-walks away- drops note. "to undertaker, joke did sebby tell you?" ps. ciel  
you look good as a girl too. XD**

Ciel – YAY! I won! I dare you to kiss Grell! and hug Grell! and stay in *points to random closet* go in that closet for a few minutes with Grell!

Kozha – That was randomly ooc

Ciel – HAHAHAHA!

Sebby – No

Ciel – It's an order!

Sebby – *Sigh* Yes my lord *Kisses Grell*

Grell – Bassy! I didn't know you liked me like that

Sebby – I don't *Hugs Grell*

Grell – I think you do, Bassy

Ciel – *Shoves Sebby and Grell in the closet* HAHAHA!

Kozha – ?

Undertaker – Why did the chicken cross the road? TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! HAHAHAHA!

Kozha – Umm… Okay?

Ciel – shut up

**From: Debby Ramadhani Wijaya ()**

**Hei, I have a question for our lovely couple (Sebby & Ciel) : What do you  
feel about each other ?**

Ciel – I think Sebastian is my only competent servant

Kozha – Sebby is in a closet with Grell right now and I don't feel like getting them out right now :)

*Making out noises coming from closet*

**From: xxnERURaiHimexx**

**Hahahaha...**

**I have some questions for all off our fav bishie. The first is for Sebastian:**

**Why don't you love Grell-san? I know that he is really annoying but,he really  
love you with all his heart.**

**For Ciel:**

**ouwww.. You are so cute. Can I have you as my baby brother, please..? And what  
do you think about Sebas-Grell relationship? ^^**

**For Grell:**

**you are my fav character (number 2 after Sebas chan). We can torture Sebastian  
together with our love. So,. If you have an schedule to stalking,please call  
me. ^^**

**For Undertaker:**

**What do you do to spend your spare time? Are you playing around with your  
corpses? Or playing monopoly? Hahahaha**

**ok.. That's all for now. ^^**

Kozha – Considering some new evidence that we have *Points to the closet with Grell and Sebby in it* I think he might actually like Grell :D

Ciel – No! I LOVES it HAHAHA *Bouncing up and down in his chair*

Kozha – Okay, who gave him sugar and Grell is also in the closet

Ciel – Hehe, you said 'he's in the closet' XD

Kozha – I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! HE'S LITERALLY IN A CLOSET! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO IMMATURE TODAY!

Undertaker – I usually just hang out in my coffin hehehe

**From: Sonata7209**

**yays I got questions!**

**for Sebby:**

**why dont u loves Grell! You could at least give us a GOOD reason. Also tell me  
3 things u like about him.**

**for Grell:**

**what do u see in Sebby?**

**for Undertaker:**

**will u go out with me lol!**

**And for Ciel:**

**why are u so grumpy! Your adorable and I think u should smiles more!**

Kozha – I'm sorry but as I said earlier, Grell and Sebby are in a closet and I'm not gonna take them out for awhile :)

Undertaker – Sure! HAHAHAHA

Kozha – O.O

Ciel – I don't wish to talk about it

Kozha – Why not?

Ciel – I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WISH TO TALK ABOUT IT!

Kozha – O.O


	4. Chapter 4

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

**wtf is this chapter about?...**

**Anyway, Question for Grell: Why do you love red so much? Question for Sebby:  
Why are you so damn sexy? Question for Ciel: Sebastian or Elizabeth? Pick one. **

Kozha – This entire fic is pure randomness and sometimes I'm not even sure what's going on most of the time :)

Grell – Because blood is red :D

Kozha – ?

Sebby – I was just born this way

Ciel – Lizzie, this question is way too easy

Kozha – And I see our two little love birds are back

Sebby – Me and Grell's relationship is totally plutonic

Grell – Bassy! What about what happened in the closet!

Sebby – Nothing happened in the closet

Grell – But…

Sebby – NOTHING!

Kozha – Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!

Sebby – I'm not a lady

Kozha – Same diff

**From: Chandinee Richards**

**Um, ok. Random chapter -_-;; Ok. Here are my questions:**

**Sebby: *blushes* What do I have to do so I can get a kiss?**

**Grell: what did your scythe look like before it became a chainsaw?**

**Ciel: what do all your loyal fans have to do to make you smile?**

Kozha – Yes, yes it was

Sebby – I'm not going to kiss anyone

Ciel – I ORDER YOU TO KISS CHANDINEE RICHARDS!

Sebby – Yes my lord *Kisses Chandinee Richards*

Grell – It looked like a normal death scythe

Undertaker – Like mine?

Grell – Yes, like yours

Alois – HAHAHAHAHA! I LIVE! how did I get here?

Grell – Umaku de na koto mono shinjitsu  
Kimi no namida hitotsu de kuzurete  
Kinou made ita sekai wo nakushita

Kozha – What the…

Sebby - *Fetal position* NO! NO! It's those voices again!

Kozha – I'm slightly confused

Grell - Kimi mukazu ni hashitteta michiru nado kodake  
Toradou yume miteta goro wa donna uta wo utatte darou

Kozha – Can someone please explain what's going on!

Alois – I like big butts and I cannot lie!

Kozha – HELP!

Grell - Hontou no jibun te itsu datte  
Hontou no utsugata yori kirei na  
Naritai watashi no koto datta yo ne

Kozha - *Fetal position* Help me

Undertaker – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grell - Shikanai uta waracchau me wo totte madatta ne  
Me wo honki de utatte ta kinou no datto

Ciel – SEBASTIAN AND GRELL NEED TO KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Grell - Bokura wa maboroshi wo ikiteiku no darou  
Hitori janai koto ni dare nai kono furete  
Koko e kieta n darou kinou mita yume wa  
Kumo ga haretakunai hajimete niji ga mieta  
Trace of love…

Claude – I'm EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grell - Tatoeba kimi ude wo mukatta toki  
Mieru mono tobige naku naru hodo  
Ikizueru no naka dare ka ga naiteru  
Soko ni iru yo tanjoubi nai ga te wo te miatte  
Hitomi de iru toki yori wo sabishiku datto

Lizzie – Kawaii kawaii kawaii!

Grell - Kore demo kimi ga mata warau sore dake de  
Tokoro no hanagami wa kibou to akafuite  
Doko e kieru n darou kimi to miru yume wa  
Tooku hareta kona no mienai niji no kanata  
Hint of love…

Pluto – Woof woof bark!

Grell - Hohoemi datte nanto saken dakara kara ne  
Sore demo mada aruiteku aru kara datto

Finni – Bocchan! The garden is dead and I accidentally broke your walking stick!

Grell - Bokura wa nando demo umare kawaru darou  
Kinou wo kuyan dake kuyan da kono furete  
Doko e yukeru n darou kimi to miru yume wa  
Kumo no haretakunai egai wa niji no kanata  
Hikari no naka…


	5. Chapter 5

**From: JExy-tan**

**I think what those other two readers were implying is that chapter 3 seems to  
be talking about Bleach, not doing the character questions :)**

I suppose I should ask a question!

For anybody! How is your life different now that we're in 2011/what kind of  
life do you see yourself having in the future? (depending on what setting the  
author has this interview set in)

Korio – sorry about that XD that was a chapter for a different story

Alois – WHO ARE YOU!

Korio – I'm a friend of Kozha and I'm going to be hosting this chapter cause Kozha had a nervous breakdown

Ciel – Really?

Korio – Yes, it seems the cause was your randomness in the last chapter

Grell – Oh…

**From: Shh - my pen name is pen name**

**Hi.**

Sebastian; would you rather be in a relationship with Claude or Lord Druitt?

Ciel; William just kissed you - what's your reaction?

Grell; What's your favorite kind of blood, and can you bleed?

If you can, may I have a jar of it - I'm sorta thirsty...

Is Bard going to be in here?

Undertaker; Have you ever made a coffin for a unicorn?

Thanks!

P.S. Doesn't King Edward remind you of Mello XD!

Sebby – Lord Druitt, I HATE Claude

Viscount Druitt – It's VISCOUNT, not lord

Sebby – I don't truly care

Ciel – That makes absolutely no sense, why would Will do that?

Grell – I LOVE AB blood :) and of course I bleed and no

Bard – Hi everyone! how did I get here?

Undertaker – Yes, it was very fun

WammyBoysFTW – A little, but Mell-chan is hotter XD

**From: AyameMaaka ()**

I'm bored to finny: why do you look/act like such a girl?

grell: why are your teeth crocodile sharp?

ciel: your so fashionable lol.

Finni – I look and act like a girl?

Grell – Cause I do, I was just born this way

Ciel – Thank you

Viscount Druitt – Am I fashionable?

Korio – No

Viscount Druitt - :(

**From: UndertakerFTW ()**

sebby in the fetal position...LOL! XD

ok, now questions! 8D

Grell: how do you feel about sebby having so many fangirls?

Undertaker: can I hug you? (if you couldnt tell by my random username, your my  
favorite character XD)

ciel:hit sebby with your pimp cane in front of grell! :D (and can I have the  
cane after?)

WammyBoysFTW – I two found that part amusing :)

Grell – I must admit, I am kinda jealous

Undertaker – SURE! HAHAHAHA! *Hugs UndertakerFTW*

Ciel – Since when have I had a pimp cane? do you mean my walking stick? Finni broke it

**From: mistofan**

**Question for Undertaker3...How did you get your scars? and can I take you  
home? Your so cute! Lol.**

Question for Grell: What do you do in your spare time?

Ciel: Have you ever made Sebastian do something embarrassing for your  
entertainment?

Finny: Do you enjoy working outside? :D your so adorable! Lol.

Sebby: are all these questions about you and Grell getting on your nerves?

Kozha: thanks for making this story! It's epic. :) :D

Undertaker – I used to be a shinigami, it's very dangerous work HAHAHAHA!

Alois – YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM HOME! HE'S MIIIIIINE!

Korio – Okay? that was odd

Grell – I stalk… I mean… umm… I knit?

Ciel – Yes, let's look back at all the good memories

…

_Ciel – YAY! I won! I dare you to kiss Grell! and hug Grell! and stay in *points to random closet* go in that closet for a few minutes with Grell!_

_Kozha – That was randomly ooc_

_Ciel – HAHAHAHA!_

_Sebby – No_

_Ciel – It's an order!_

_Sebby – *Sigh* Yes my lord *Kisses Grell*_

_Grell – Bassy! I didn't know you liked me like that_

_Sebby – I don't *Hugs Grell*_

_Grell – I think you do, Bassy_

_Ciel – *Shoves Sebby and Grell in the closet* HAHAHA!_

…

_Sebby – I'm not going to kiss anyone_

_Ciel – I ORDER YOU TO KISS CHANDINEE RICHARDS!_

_Sebby – Yes my lord *Kisses Chandinee Richards*_

…

Finni – I love working outdoors! That's why I became a gardener

Sebby – Kinda

WammyBoysFTW – Actually, I'm the one who created it, Kozha just hosts it, most of the time


	6. Chapter 6

Kozha - Bitch! I'm back! Missed me?

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

CIEL HOW CAN YOU PICK LIZZY? (lol i like Lizzy) but still!

Question for Alois: Can I take you home? I will love you forever.

Questions for Claude: Why did you jizzed your pants when you tasted Ciel's  
blood? And also, are you friends with spiderman?

Question for Sebby: If I kissed you, will you get mad at me?

Question for Undertaker: Why wont you show us your eyes?

Question for Grell: If a girl kissed you, would you get pissed?

Ciel – Because Sebastian belongs with Grell!

Alois – I'm sorry but I'm a nessisary asset for this fic

Kozha - ?

Claude – Cause I have a fet… I mean WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Alois – Claude, were you about to say that you have a fetish for blood?

Claude – NO! and me and Spiderman happen to be very good friends

Alois – LIAR!

Sebby – Depends, are you a redhead?

Grell – You like redheads!

Sebby – No! *Blush*

Undertaker - *Shows eyes*

*All hell breaks loose*

Sebby - *fetal position* The horror! THE HORROR!

Undertaker – Does that answer your question?

Grell – Yes… unless it's Kozha, cause she would beat me up if I got pissed

Kozha – Damn right I would!

**From: Chandinee Richards**

**HOLA (yes, I'm back!)**

Officaly my fav. story! NOw what qustions do I have...

Sebby: (don't worry, not more kisses for now ;) where did you get your cool  
stripper-heel boots from. They're SEXY!

Grell – BASSY HAS STRIPPER-HEEL BOOTS! LEMME SEE!

Sebby – No and our demon form clothes are given to us when we become demons

Grell - I WANNA SEE!

Sebby – No

Grell – PLEASE!

Sebby – No

Grell - *Whining*

Kozha – This is very entertaining!

**From: Reaper7**

**Okay...**

Ciel: If Sebastian was a hot girl, would you make her wear skimpy clothes?

Grell: Are you in any way related to one Hoshigaki Kisame?

Sebastian: Were you a scared shit-less when you found out Grell was fawning  
over you? Enough to give you the urge to run away?

Finni: Do people regularly hit on you because they can't tell your gender?

Bard: No question, I just agree that ART IS EXPLOSION!

Also, is Maylene going to come along as well?

Undertaker: Is it comfortable to be in a coffin?

Ciel – YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Grell – No

Sebby – What is the point of this question?

Finni – So THAT'S why those guys were hitting on me!

Kozha – No, they were hitting on you cause you were in a gay bar

Bard – FINALLY! Someone who agrees with me!

Mei-Rin – Oh so sorry that I'm late, I had to pick up the pieces of some dishes I dropped XD

Undertaker – It's very comfy :)

Kozha – Bye for now everyone! We'll be back ASAP! I luvs ya'll! XOXO :D


	7. Chapter 7

**From: mistofan**

**I just realized that I haven't asked Alois or Claude anything yet! Alois:  
Have you ever made Claude do anything embarrassing? Claude: Where did you  
learn the awesome dance moves? Lol.**

These aren't questions they are just my thoughts :D

Undertaker: When I die I want you to be the one to do my funeral :D

Finny: I wanna help you in your garden! :D

Alois – *In a demonic voice* How dare you forget about me! I tried once, but for some reason he wouldn't, hmm…

Claude – I taught myself cause I'm EVIL!

Alois – OH! So you'll do what Kozha tells you to but not me!

Kozha – hehehe

Claude – If I didn't she would whip me O.O cause I'm EVIL!

Alois – She whips people?

Kozha – Yes, yes I do *Creepy grin*

Alois – O.O

Undertaker – YAY!

Kozha – I hope you're better then he is, but then again everyone is! XD

**From: Reaper7**

**(Sigh) I want a coffin now... to sleep in... and never wake up... wonderful  
sleep...**

Anyway...

Mei-Rin: Have you ever had a wet dream involving any of the men you live with.  
Yes, that includes Ciel.

Mei-Rin – N-no… *Shifty eyes*

Kozha – Who was it?

Mei-Rin – NO ONE!

Kozha – Tell me

Mei-Rin - *Mumbles something unintelligible*

Kozha – I couldn't hear you

Mei-Rin - *Mumbles something unintelligible*

Kozha – I still can't hear you

Mei-Rin – se-sebastian *Runs out of room blushing*

Sebastian - *Blushing*

Alois – That was, unexpected

Kozha – Okaaaaay

**From: undertakerFTW ()**

yay, undertaker hugs~

Ciel: yes, I meant your walking stick XD sorry, I call it a pimp cane cause it  
pwns. Oh, and Ive got to ask, how many times have you slapped sebby? you seem  
to slap him a lot.

Ciel - *Hits Grell* HAHAHAHA! 15! I counted :D

**From: Kunochi-wolfDemon**

**Question for Undertaker : Can I have you -think if that in any type of way  
you want.**

Question for Alois and Sebby-Chan: Sebastian, I know you have an epic stripper  
like outfit

, So would you and Alois make an -fanservice like- stripper team (if asked  
nicely)?

Undertaker – You can has some of my hair! And my ear! *Hands Kunochi-wolfDemon a couple strands of hair and one of his ears*

Sebby – -_-

Grell – I WANNA SEE IT, BASSY! *Nose bleed

Sebby – No

Grell – But

Sebby – NO!

Alois – Aww… I wanted to do some fanservice :(

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

Ciel- Sebastian belongs to you, you blue headed child! Anyway, do you find  
it really awkward when Sebby bathes you?

Sebby- I'm not a redhead. I'm Asian (Filipino) and Asians= black hair. Do you  
think Meylene's pretty without her glasses?

Kozha- I just wanted to say Hi! :D

Alois- Do you miss Luka/Luca? You can have my two brothers if you want to.

Claude- Ohohoho. So you finally admit you have a fetish with Ciel's blood.  
Say hello to Spidey for me. Did you know that Hannah loved you?

Grell- Ehhhhhh... But a lot of fangirls would want to kiss you. Do you know  
Ryuk from Death Note? He's a Shinigami too.

Undertaker- You have pretty eyes! I wish you could show them to my friend  
because she loves you. Jam or Chocolate?

**Those are my random and shitty questions. I put "" so it seems like I'm  
talking to them. Keep updating and drink your milk! :3

Ciel – Umm… okay? Yes, it's very very very very

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Ciel – very very very awkward

Kozha – O.O

Sebby – :( Umm… sure

Kozha – HI!

Alois – Yes, I miss Luca a lot *Starts to cry*

Kozha – *Hugs Alois* Poor little guy

Claude – I DON'T HAVE A BLOOD FETISH! Okay :) O.O No, I did not know that cause I'm EVIL!

Grell – That guy scares me

Undertaker – Thank you! XD HAHAHAHA! CHOCOLATE RULEZ!

Mello – It does!

BB – NO! Jam is better *Kills Claude violently*

Kozha – BB! Mello! You're in the wrong story!

Mello – Oh… bye! *Leaves*

BB – JAM RULEZ! *Leaves*

Kozha – Okay? Moving on, I hate milk, it's like drinking vomit

Alois – YAY for FMA reference XD

**From: aerielle Gracia**

**Question for Ciel:**

Can I borrow Sebby from you?and another thing. Will you be

jealous if Sebby does 'something' with me?

Question for Alois:

Where did you learn 'Ole'?

Question for Claude:

I know yo pick clothes for Alois.. Did you intentionally picked

his awesome outfits? And can you teach me your tap dance!

Ciel – Okay but I think Grell may be the one getting jealous

Alois – I taught myself :D

Kozha – Unfortunetly (NOT!) Claude recently was killed by Beyond Birthday, may he rest in peace (NOT!)

**From: Iku ()**

My turn!

To Grell: You're so cuute! Can I kidna- I mean, can I take you home? I have  
chibi Sebastian nendoroid in my room *shows pervy face*

To Sebastian: What is your daily activities before you met Ciel?

To Claude: Are you related to William? Or perhaps you're William and **'s son?  
*prepares some shields*

To Undertaker: What will you do if some random people just stole your favorite  
coffin?

To Bard: Have you ever met Hitler? *lol*

To Finni: Do you know who is Sephiroth? *lmao*

Grell – Thank you!

Kozha – NO TAKING CHARACTERS HOME! But you can have this clone!

Grell clone - Hi!

Sebby – Eat, sleep, go into demon form

Undertaker – The bastards!

Bard – Who's Hitler?

Kozha – They don't know anything about history past the 1880's, I didn't feel it was important enough XD

Finni – He's a character from Final Fantasy, why?


	8. Chapter 8

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

**Ciel- I bet Sebby saw your wee-wee so many times ;D lmao (k imma stop now)!  
Why were you blushing when you saw Alois crossdressing as a girl? o.o**

**Alois- awww poor, poor you *hugs Alois too* Do you like eggs (I know, random  
question)?**

**Sebby- :*****sigh* Why the hell are you wearing hooker boots in your demon  
form?**

**Claude- YES, YOU HAVE A FETISH WITH CIEL'S BLOOD. Why do you tapdance?**

**Grell- I know, he scares me too but he's funny. Why didn't you kill the nun  
that _ boinked? A lot of fangirls hate her as much as you do.**

**Undertaker- You're welcome :D . Chocolate is made out of awesomeness! Do you  
get sad when you bury someone?**

**Meylene- Do you think Sebby's sexy? ;D**

**Kozha-LOL I'm sorry, I didn't know you hate milk. LOL the Death Note  
characters! XD Keep writing!**

Ciel – -_- cause it's indecent

Alois – I love eggs :D

Sebby – Cause their part of the outfit I was given

Claude – I DON'T! Cause it's fun

Grell – Will told me to only kill people not on the to die list

Undertaker – Not really, I love burying people HAHAHAHAHA

Kozha – Where's Mei-Rin?

Alois - *Shrug*

Kozha – It was a joke, I was referencing FMA

**From: TwoSexySombreros**

**Hola~**

**Sebas-chan: Does Ceil bathe with a rubber ducky? I have a feeling he  
doooeeesss. *hides behind desk chair* And can you please, you know, not let  
him murder me with that candlestick on his desk? Btw, my kitteh says hai.  
*hands kitten***

**Grell: Is your hair naturally that color? It's quite pretty...and blood  
colored. :)**

**Mey-Rin: PLEASEEEEEEPLEASEPLEASE...Can you teach me how to be a super-sniper  
like you?**

**Pluto: *gives treat* No questionsss for you XD.**

**Undertaker: I have tons of moisture-sucking salt over here...and some dye for  
your corpses. Do you want some and can I help you in your shooppp? Plz?**

**Ceil: This isn't a question. You're my friend. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. XD.**

Sebby – Kitteh! *Pets kitteh*

Finni – Ciel bathes with a rubber ducky, Sebastian was out during bath time one day

Grell – It's my natural color, I'm not the kind of woman who would dye her hair before it starts turning grey

Kozha – You're not a girl

Pluto – Ruff ruff *Eats treats*

Undertaker – I'D LOVE SOME HELP! HAHAHAHAHA

Ciel – Okay?

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

**Sebastian: would u mind if say...i just kissed Grell infront of u?**

**Ciel: will you ever tell snake the truth?**

**Grell: my only question is, dont u miss me? u know what im talking about, dont  
u DARE say u dont remember, its probably foggy cuz u sure drank a lot, but i  
wanted to say i sooo much fun and u left some clothes in my place and i was  
wondering if u could give me a call to do a repeat? im waaay better than that  
demon anyway ;3.**

**P.S. im a guy if u remember well**

Sebastian – Why you little… I mean, it's perfectly fine!

Ciel – No

Grell – O.O umm…

Sebastian - *Glare*

**From: Chandinee Richards**

**I agree with Kunochi-wolfDemon.**

**Ciel, please order your butler to give a stripping show to all his fans ;)**

**(Don't worry Grell, you're invited)**

Sebastian – I won't do it if Grell is there and that is final

**From: aerielle Garcia**

**Ciel: Does sebastian assist you on ... you know.. um. 'Withrawing the solid  
and the liquid thing?' xD.. If you know what I MEAN.**

**Sebby: Please rape Ciel for mee! *squeee***

**Alois: Are you jealous that hanna has huge '(.) (.)' that's why you beat her  
up?**

Ciel – O.O

Sebastian – O.O

Kozha – O.O

Finni – I don't get it

Kozha – XD

Sebastian – No

Alois – O.O where do you people come up with this stuff

**From: Reaper7**

**Ciel: If Lizzy saw your eye, would you even care?**

**Sebastian: Were you an awesome butler from the start, or did it take some  
time?**

**Grell: Would you still like Sebastian if he were to kiss some other guy  
accidentally? (Since I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do it willingly.)**

**Undertaker: Can I have a custom made coffin?**

Ciel – I would care

Sebastian – From the start

Grell – Oh course I would, it was only an accident

Undertaker – Sure! HAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Chapter 9

**From: DarkAnimeMangaLife**

**Hi! :D**

I have some questions. Or one...

To Alois: I love your short shorts! Can I have a pair? Do you know that you're  
really cute?

To Ciel: Did you know that your name is sky in French? You're so adorable and  
cute! Can I have a kiss on the cheek? Pretty please!

To Sebastian: You're awesome! Can you teach me how to fight?

To Undertaker: Why do you sound like a pirate in the English dub version? I  
like your voice in Japanese!

To Kozha: Can I hug you? I feel lonely. :(

I love the story! ;D

Alois – Thanks! Sure! *Gives DAML a pair* I've been told that :D

Ciel – Je suis d'être à l'aise en français et j'ai donc connu que pendant un certain temps maintenant! Je suis aussi couramment en Bŭlgarski, Zhōngwén, Suomalainen, Deutsch, Na hÉireann, Italiano, hangug-eo, Rossiyu, Español et Thịy!

Sebby – For those of you who don't understand what he said, it was, I happen to be fluent in french so I've known that for a while now! I'm also fluent in Bulgarian, Chinese, Finnish, German, Irish, Italian, Korean, Russian, Spanish and Thai!

Kozha – Wow, that's so cool!

Sebby – Thank you! As long as it's only for self defense

Undertaker – Cause pirates are cool!

Kozha – Of course!

WammyBoysFTW – Thanks !

**From: Reaper7**

**Ciel and Alois: If you and Ciel were in a relationship, who would be the seme?**

Sebastian: People are right, you have slut boots. Kekekekeke...

Undertaker: Don't ever change, you are awesome! And have you ever felt lonely  
with nothing but corpses surrounding you?

Grell: Do you think you were once a girl in your past life?

Pluto: HEY PLUTTO! How ya been boy! Is Sebas being a good man with you?

Kohza: Which of all the characters is your favorite?

Alois – Me, of course!

Ciel – No, me!

Kozha – It'd be Alois :)

Undertaker – Thank you! Not really, the corpses keep me company! HAHAHAHA

Grell – It's a definite possibility

Pluto – Woff woff!

Kozha – I don't play favorites *Wispers* It's Alois hehe

**From: thehelpfullhint**

**HI! i have few questions to ask you guys!**

All: How come all of you are stationed in England but only talk in Japanese?

Ciel: I don't really understand why you put up with ELizabeth. How do you do  
it and why.

Sebastian: you are mega cool and i luff you. =^_^= anyways, what is your  
favorite technique to save ciel? throwing knives, bullets, true form etc.

Claude: HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT UP WITH ALOIS? he may have been through some  
bad stuff but i mean, COME ON! and by the way, you had pedo eyes when you  
tasted ciels blood. u officially scare me.

Alois: i like your demon mark very fancy. but i hate spiders...and you ruined  
ciel so i kind of hate you. :p sorry.

Grell: Just surprise attack sebby, he will never see it comming! especially in  
disguise!

William: ur cool dude, i applaude you for your taking-care-of-Grell-skills.  
*applaudes*

Undertaker: you are one of my favorites in the entire series. i may come to  
your shop sometime so keep a lookout ok? *wink*

The servants of the Phantomhive mansion: Keep practicing and you will get used  
to stuff not exploding ok?

I may be visiting soon so keep an eye out for me ok? -thehelpfullhint

P.S. the queen requests that the spider and her watchdog come to her aid for  
another murder case. you know what that means!

Kozha – Hmm… I never thought of that

Sebby – I occasionally say 'Yes, my lord'

Grell – And I say 'Death'

Ciel – It's very hard, but I have to

Sebby – I enjoy fighting with silverware

Kozha – Poor, poor Claude (NOT)

Alois – Thanks :) HOW DARE YOU HATE ME!

Grell – OKAY! *Drags Sebby into a random bedroom*

Sebby – HE-!

Will – Thank you

Kozha – HOW DID YOU GET HERE!

Will – *Shrugs*

Undertaker – Thanks :) Sure!

Bard – Explosion is ART !

Kozha – YAY!

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

Kozha- LMFAO! I can't stop laughing at aerielle Garcia's questions! XD

Ciel- I'll give you 10 boxes of your favourite cake in exchange of your sexy  
demon butler (A.K.A Sebastian Michaelis). Will you give him to me?

Sebby- .you *-* . Did you teach Ciel about puberty yet? 'Cause you know,  
he's 13 and he needs to learn about that.

Claude- :**You are a terrible man. Do you like milkshake?**

Alois- Are you straight? (no sexism intended)

Hannah- What do you find in Claude? :S Sure he's attractive but...

Lizzy- Ciel or cute stuff?

Grell- Did you ever loved Madame Red?

Undertaker- Vampires or Demons?

Angela- You are a messed up Angel. Are you a fallen Angel?

Kozha- That's all! Keep up the good work! I have a question for you; Who do  
you think is the sexiest Kuro character?

Kozha – They are rather funny :)

Ciel – No, I enjoy torturing him

Alois – Yes… kinda

Hannah – I'm not sure

Lizzie – Ciel in kawaii stuff

Undertaker – Demons, are there even any vamps in Kuroshitsuji?

Angela – I'M NOT MESSED UP! NO!

Kozha – Grell means garish in German :)

Alois – That's not what she asked

Kozha – Soma means sum in Portuguese

Prince Soma – Hi!

Viscount Druitt – What happened to me! Why did I disappear!

Ling Yao – *Collapses*

Kozha – OH NO! Are you okay!

Ciel – I think he may have fainted from starvation!

Kozha – Bard, go get him some food, DON'T make it your self! Finni, go set up a room for him and Mei-Rin, go help Bard, make sure he doesn't try to cook anything

Bard – Okay *Runs into kitchen*

Finni – I'll get right on that *Runs to an empty room*

Mei-Rin – I'm back! *Follows Bard into the kitchen*

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

Bard – Here's a huge plate of crackers and cheese

Finni – His room is ready

Kozha – Thanks

Ling – Wakes up

Kozha – Eat this *Hands him the plate*

Ling – Thank you *Eats the crackers and cheese*

Kozha – What's your name?

Ling – Ling Yao, can't you see it whenever I talk?

Kozha – Oh… *Sweat drop*

Ciel – Are you okay

Ling – Kinda, better then before

Kozha – Good :)

Lan-Fan – Master Ling! Are you okay!

Ling – Yea, I'm fine

Alois – Kozha, who are all these people?

Kozha – Characters from another anime, Fullmetal Alchemist

Alois – Oh… Why are they here?

Kozha – I dun know *Shrugs*


	10. Chapter 10

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

first, good job with this, im looving it.

Ciel:have u had 'THE TALK'? was the demon the one who told u? (AKA sebastian)

Alois: ur one crazy dude, wanna go to the mall somtime and sing some random  
songs?

Claude: i like ur hair

Sebastian: :/...u do SOOO not deserve to even be in the presence of my Grell.

Grell: 1)can u change ur apperance however u want? like change ur hair green  
or other features? 2) REMEMBER THE NIGHT! come one! you can even call me  
sebastian like the last time, i dont mind (even though it IS my middle name).

All shinigami: i love u all!

WammyBoysFTW – Thanks :)

Ciel – What's 'THE TALK'?

Kozha – Well, when a man and a woman-

Grell – or two men

Kozha – *glare* When a man and a woman love each other VERY much-

Alois – NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT AGAIN!

Undertaker – hehehe

Alois – Sounds fun :)

Sebastian – YOUR Grell! YOUR Grell! I mean, I would prefer if he would just leave me alone

Grell – Nope, umm…

Will – Thanks, but I'm pretty sure you meant to exclude Grell from that

**From: AniMEfanGirl010**

**LOL!**

Ciel- You're a meanie :( . Are you atheist?

Sebby- You didn't answer my question! Anyway, what's your favourite type of  
cat?

Alois- You're cute. :) Do you prefer being called 'Alois' or 'Jim'?

Grell- How would you feel is someone tells you that you are handsome?

Angela- Yes you are.

Kozha- That's all. I'm not in the mood to ask questions. I'm really tired.  
Anyway, I love your story and keep up the awesome work!

Ciel – What'd I do? That's none buissness

Sebby – Kitteh! I like black kittehs

Alois – Thanks :) I prefer Alois

Grell – It feels good :)

Angela – *Glare*

Kozha – Thanks :)

Grell – Sebastian, umm, can I please talk to you in the other room?

Sebastian – Okay *Walks into other room with Grell*

Kozha – Hmm, wonder what he wants to talk about

Alois – I'm wondering about that two

Sebby – *From other room* WHAT!

Grell – *Also from other room* Please don't be mad

Sebby – ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT Y-YOUR I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!

Kozha – Wow, Sebastian seems mad, I wonder why

Grell - *Crying*

Kozha – This is the point where we intervene *Walks into other room to see Grell sitting on the ground crying into his hands and Sebastian looking REALLY pissed off*

Everyone else – *Follows Kozha*

Kozha – What's going on?

Grell – *Hugs Kozha and cries into her shoulder* I'm…

WammyBoysFTW – Don don DON! Cliffhanger!

Alois – Aww, I wanna know what Grell said that pissed Sebastian off so much

WammyBoysFTW – Send in your guesses as to what Grell is going to say! questions will be answered in the next chapter so send those in two! Anyone who guesses correctly will get a clone of what ever character from Kuroshitsuji that they want, except Clude, cause BB killed him

Everyone else – YAY!


	11. Chapter 11

_**LAST TIME ON TOURTURE TIME FOR KUROSHITSUJI CHARRIES**_

_Grell – Sebastian, umm, can I please talk to you in the other room?_

_Sebastian – Okay *Walks into other room with Grell*_

_Kozha – Hmm, wonder what he wants to talk about_

_Alois – I'm wondering about that two_

_Sebby – *From other room* WHAT!_

_Grell – *Also from other room* Please don't be mad_

_Sebby – ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT Y-YOUR I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!_

_Kozha – Wow, Sebastian seems mad, I wonder why_

_Grell - *Crying*_

_Kozha – This is the point where we intervene *Walks into other room to see Grell sitting on the ground crying into his hands and Sebastian looking REALLY pissed off*_

_Everyone else – *Follows Kozha*_

_Kozha – What's going on?_

_Grell – *Hugs Kozha and cries into her shoulder* I'm…_

Grell – I'm pregnant

Alois – How is that even possible?

Grell – I'm in the middle of a sex change

Alois – Oh, I guess that makes sense, congratulations!

Kozha – Yea, this is amazing news! How far are you?

Grell – Couple weeks

WammyBoysFTW – I just have one thing that kinda confuses me, does that make this story an M-preg or just a story where someone gets pregnant

Kozha – I don't know… let's just go to the questions

**From: HappyChappyWeirdo ()**

Well hello there,

here comes the questions C:

Ciel: Aww, your so cute, but you need to loosen up a bit!

Sebastian: I saw you shagging Grell the other day. Care to explain, since you  
seem to hate him so much...? C8

undertaker: you are awesome and sexyyy. I love you

Alois: wow, are you my sister in disguise? Because you guys are so similar,  
it's kind of creepy.

Will: *shiver*

Grell: go raep sebby! I'll take pictures!

Love you all 3

Ciel – I won't loosen up

Sebby – -_-

Alois – Nope, I'm just Alois

**From: BloodlyCherryBlossom**

**Ciel: did you know most people want you & sebby to be in love? **

**William: will you please kiss ciel? **

**Sebby: were you happy when ciel always eats you dessert?**

Ciel – Yes, I did know that

Will – No

Sebby – I don't truly care, I don't like dessert

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

To kohza and WBFTW: ( dont let the others hear this) u guys are awesome and  
between u and me im actually a girl who love grell and wishes for him to be  
happy n.n so making sebby jeoules was sooo much fun and i hoped to make him  
confess o well.

To will: what does one to do to be a shinigami?

To undertaker: how old are u?

Guess: im guessing either grell is Mpreg? ooooor his a woman? OR his actually  
HALF shinigami and half ummm whatever u guys decided

Kozha – XD, keep trying! It's fun

Will – Die and hope your chosen

Undertaker – 7,349 years old :)

Kozha – O.O

WammyBoysFTW – YAY! who do you want a clone of?

**From: Reaper7**

**Uh, I'm guessing that Grell confessed he was with another person. That, or  
he's somehow pregnant.**

Now...

Grell: Do you think your chances of being with Sebastian will increase if you  
were a girl?

Sebastian: careful who you smile at. It's hard to tell if it's threatening or  
kind.

Ciel: Do you really care for Lizzy in that level, or is there another reason?

WammyBoysFTW – Who do you want?

Grell – Yes

Sebby – Okay

Ciel – Our marriage was arranged by our parents

**From: BlueDarknessIceHeart**

**I can only Imagine what Grell said o-e. I'm guessing along the lines of "I'm  
Pregnant." Anyways, I have questions!**

Ciel - Are you called Shota a lot?

Sebastian - I can't think of a question for Demon boy...

Grell - *Hugs* - According to my Friend I look like you in your butler form  
with my glasses. How did you get your hair to be so awesome!

Undertaker - *glomp* Yay Undertaker!Hmmm... Do you have any specific type of  
death for a corpse?

Will - WHY DO YOU HATE GRELL SO MUCH? D:

Claude - Copy cat. My friends agree. And the creepy tongue...

Alois - Claude, Sebastian, or Ciel. Who would you want to find in your closet?

Mei-Rin - I LOVE YOUR EYES! Can you even see out of your glasses at ALL?

Pluto - *pet pet pet hug* No question for demon dog.

Bard - You remind of a certain blond ninja who blows up stuff.

Finni - Cuuutttteeee. Do you like having super strength?

WammyBoysFTW – Was it really that obvious? Who do you want?

Ciel – Yes, but it's just by fangirls

Grell – Three words, rinse and repeat

Undertaker – Nope

Will – He causes overtime

Pluto – Woof woof

Bard – Is that from Naruto? I don't watch Naruto

Finni – Thanks :) I can be fun

Kozha - BTW Grell, do you know who the dad is?

Grell - I'm not completely sure but I think it's Bassy

Alois – So THAT'S why he was so pissed

Kozha – He was pretty pissed

Viscount Druitt – Why do I keep disappearing! And who's pissed about what?

Kozha – You disappear because you aren't very popular

Viscount Druitt – I'M TOTALLY POPULAR! HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M NOT!

Kozha – If you were popular then you would be getting question

Viscount Druitt – *Emo corner*


	12. Chapter 12

Kozha – Welcome back everyone! I now have a cohost! Meet my big sis, Naduria!

Naduria – Hi *Smile*

Finni – H-hi *Smile and blush*

**From: BlueDarknessIceHeart**

**Yay I was involved! Oooh Can I have and Undertaker clone?**

More questions xD

Undertaker - Why do you eat dog biscuts?

Druitt - Why are you alive?

Alois - Have you ever been mistaken for a chick?

WBFTW – Here *Hands BDIH an Undertaker clone*

Undertaker – Cause their noms noms

WBFTW – I thought he was dead for a little bit, but then I saw the OVAs XD

Alois – Only when I crossdress

**From: Kunochi-wolfDemon**

**Hello again :D**

This is a question for the well-liked (male characters ...and Grell)  
characters:

Have you guys ever looked out your window and saw the -insane- stares of  
fangirls and boys?

Sebby – Yes, on several occasions

Grell – Yep

Ciel – They scare me O.O

Alois – Sometimes they'll break in

Viscount Druitt – I love them

Kozha – That question wasn't directed towards you

Undertaker – They like to help me out :)

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

Kozha-I think I know why Sebby's pissed; he and Grell didn't use protection.

Sebby- Do you have a fetish with Grell's hair?

Ciel- Do you love Lizzy in a romantic way or do you just love her as a cousin?

Grell- Have you seen yourself with short hair? You look manlier and I think I  
love you...

Angela- *glares back*

Undertaker- Are you related to The Undertaker (wrestler)? o.o

Alois- I like Jim better cause it's cute but okay. Do you think Lizzy's cute?

Claude- Your perfume is too strong. Why were you rubbing Sebby's chest in  
episode 6 (?)?

Hannah- You have huge boobs and it's not even funny. Anyway, how does hell  
look like?

Pluto- Hiii! You're a good doggie. *pets*

Tanaka- You smell like tea.

Maylene- Do you see the love between Ciel and Sebby? :D

Kozha- Do I annoy you? I'm sorry :(

WammyboysFTW- I'm still loving this and I like the story you added, so  
hilarious X) Keep up the awesomeness! L is a sexy wammy boy ;)

Grell – We did, it just didn't work

Sebby – WHAT!

Ciel – I've grown to love her

Grell – Umm…

Angela – *Double glares*

Undertaker – Nope, though that would be kinda cool

Alois – Kinda

Hannah – There's lots of fire

Pluto – *Licks Animefangirl101*

Tanaka – Hohoho

Mei-Rin – No, not really

Kozha – No! You could never annoy me!

WBFTW – Thanks :)

**From: mistofan  
**

**:D**

Ronald Knox: Your so adorable! :D Do you like

being a shinigami?

Will: you're adorable too! Haha. Anyways, you always seem to be following the  
rules is there any time that you broke the rules?

Grell: is the baby going to be a girl or boy? And how does sebby feel about  
it?

Claude: you're awesome! (sometimes...like when your not going crazy over  
Ciel's soul)

Drocell Kainz: :D your so cute! Can you help me make some of my friends into  
puppets or dolls?

Undertaker: Can I be your apprentice? Because I've always wanted to be a  
mortician...and I want to learn from the best. :D

Ronald – It is very fun :)

Will – Nope

Grell – I don't know yet. Bassy doesn't feel that a baby is the best thing at the moment

Drocell – Build them up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build them up with silver and gold, my fair lady

Undertaker – Sure!

**From: undertakerFTW ()**

angela: you are messed up in the head and you know it! *glares*

pluto: aww, hey pluto! heres a dog treat! *hands dog treat*

undertaker: you can have the rest of the dog treats! Seriously, I have WAY too  
many of these things..

lizzy: why do you like cute things so much?

grell: did you feel sad when you killed madam red? at all?

Angela – No I'm not *Glares*

Pluto – *Devours treat*

Undertaker – I love fangirls!

Lizzy – Because their KAWAII!

Grell – A little *clipping finger nails with death scythe*

**From: Reaper7**

**Grell: Good luck with the kid. And Sebastian.**

Sebastian: Take care of the kid, or so help me I'll tell them all what you did  
with my cousin last week. I still have nightmares, you bastard!

Undertaker: Do you like milk chocolate or dark chocolate?

Finni: Have you ever had a crush on someone?

Bard: Is being a cook your dream, or did you want to be something else?

Mei-rin: is Ciel a nice kid? Does he do his work, or is just an ass. I ask  
'cuz I'm sure you're honest.

Viscount: GO TO HELL, YOU OVERSIZED PILE OF SHIT! FUCK YOUR MOM, A COW, OR  
BOTH IF YOU WANT! Point is that you SUCK!

Grell – Thanks :)

Sebby – O.O

Undertaker – Milk, of course!

Finni – N-no *Blush*

Bard – I love cooking!

Mei-Rin – He's nice *Smile*

Viscount Druitt – T.T


	13. Chapter 13

**From: Reaper7**

**Ciel: When you first saw Sebastian, were you scared?**

Grell: Why are all the Shinigami gardeners? I mean, only you seem to be the  
one with the kick-ass death-scythe.

Kohza: Have you read the manga as well?

Ciel – No, not really

Grell – I don't know, we just are

Kozha – Not yet, but I requested them at the library :)

**From: BlueDarknessIceHeart**

**Thanks for the Clone :D**

Questions:

Angela - Why are you so screwed up? I mean, You dressed like a hooker just to  
hit Sebastian with a whip o-e

Drocell - I keep singing that song...

Pluto - It's actually a question! Do you like being a Demon Hound/Dog?

Ciel - Do you want to murder Claude in the most vicious way possible?

Claude - You freak me out. Majorly.

Grell - Do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy?

Lizzie - You remind me of a mix of two girls from Naruto... And they both make  
me twitch... But anyways, Do you have an obsession with pink or something?

Angela – I'm not messed up *Glare*

Pluto – Ruff ruff ruff *panting*

Ciel – I believe it's already been done

_BB – NO! Jam is better *Kills Claude violently*_

Grell – I would like a girl :)

Lizzie – Yes, yes I do *Creepy smile*

Kozha – Do you wanna know what I just noticed? I forgot Soma and Agni!

Soma – AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was in the middle of taking a shower!

Kozha – Here's a towel *Hands Soma a towel*

Soma – Thanks *wraps towel around his waist*

Agni – Prince! Are you okay?

Soma – I'm fine :)

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

do u even need to ask? i wan me Grell clone!

Sebastian: u better be there for that baby! r u that heartless to let it grow  
up without a dad? im allready set for hell or purgatory i'll make ur existence  
hell! think ur choices caaarefully...:/

Grell: congrats man! err... dudette! hey if sebb leaves u im always here (and  
the other thousands of fans) for u. if he doesnt want to bethere i can always  
be the sub-dad ;)

Also have u seen Shakugan no Shana? i've always pictured ur child to look like  
Shana, isnt she adorable!

Will: aww come on man! give like a good recomendation! i've worn glasses since  
i was 3! im a nerd, practically kill myself if i get something below B+, im  
responsible, hardworker and hate overtime...i love black...and followinf the  
rules (most of the time cuz im too lazy to brake them)

Kozha – XD here *Gives a Grell clone*

Sebastian – O.O

Grell – Very adorable :)

Will – Um…

**From: Nekii**

**Oh hello there~! I am an overfangirlfangirl (makes perfect sense)!**

And a few questions, questions, questions.

Ciel - I'm sure you've read fanfiction, Ciel.

Yes, we know that's what you do with your spare time. Nothing important or  
anything. *innocent whistles* Um, yes.

It disturbs you, right? It's not just me waking up with nightmares of  
mary-sues...and...?

Alois -

Avoiding the (TEMPTING) fangasm, you are everything an anime boy should hope  
to be. Promise.

[whoops, besides ciel] *trollface*

Ole, prettyboy~! C:

Claude - FUUU-

Um...no. You know what I mean.

Yes. Just get out. NOW. :O

Sebastian -

Keep doing what your doing. ;D

MMMHMM. Fannnnservice.

Grell -

You make this show.

Oh, and I totally understand the Sebby thing.

I mean, Sebastian tends to make people that way.

We should go shopping. I want red ha-

Whoops, sorry, offtopic~!

[but srrsly. think about it]

Lizzy -

...WHAT.

Nah, I totally ship KanamexYuuki...

Wait, what? Oh, that's wrong.

But seriously, you need to show me how

to curl your hair. ;=3

Hannah -

*slap* Wait, what no-

Oh, too late.

...I blame Alois.

Tanaka -

I want some of that tea.

Just sayin'.

Druitt -

I'ma jumpin on the bandwagon.

*rockthrow*

Ciel – I HATE Mary-sues *shudder*

Alois – Thanks :) ? Ole~!

Sebastian – O.O

Grell – Thanks :) I'd love to go shopping! I'm gonna need some new cloths soon

Lizzie – I love Vampire Knight! You can come over and I'll show you

Hannah – Oww!

Tanaka – Hohohoho

Druitt – Hey! oww!

Kozha – XDDDDDD

Naduria – XDDDDDD


	14. Chapter 14

**From:** **Timpeni**

**Helllloooo**

I wonder if Snake will come in. Hm.

ANYWAY.

Viscount Druitt- I DON'T CARE WHAT THE OTHERS THINK, YOUR WEIRD FREAKINESS IS  
GREAT

Grell- ...hi. *Fangirl stalk* I have no camera hidden in my eyes which have  
X-Ray vision. I MEAN IT.

Prince Soma- Why is your hair purple

Agni- Eff I want your curry. TEACH ME ._. MY CURRY TASTES HORRIBLE. I don't  
know why, I can't make it well...

Allois- You disturb me greatly sometimes.

Claude- SPIDERS YES wait I mean Um. Hi?

Sebby-chan- I have created a new invisible kitty device! It will make all cats  
you bring in invisible to the human eye if you make them wear this suit! Of  
course Ciel might find out when he starts sneezing randomly... er...

Kozha – I'm not that far in the manga yet, I would probably ruin him :(

Druitt – Yay! Thank you

Grell – O.O

Soma – Because I live in Anime/Manga world, where ANYTHING is possible

Agni – Okay?

Alois – There is only one l in my name

Sebastian – Thanks?

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

Naduria- Hiiii! :D

Kozha- I-I don't annoy you? :3 Good!

Ciel- What shampoo do you use?

Sebby- Ciel or Cats? PICK ONE.

Grell- Why do all shinigamis have to wear glasses?

Alois- Are you scared of spiders?

Claude- Do you know pedobear?

Undertaker-Do you have any feelings for Grell? ;D

Angela- *double glares back* Sebby's sexy, right?

Tanaka- *pokes*

Puru-puru- *huggles*

Naduria – Hi :)

Ciel – Pantene

Sebastian – Cats

Grell – We have terrible eyesight

Alois – No

Undertaker – No

Angela – *Triple glare* No

Tanaka – Hoh hoh hoh

Pluto – ruff ruff *Tail wagging*

**From: Aleand123**

**Kohza; my friend are obsessed with sebastian and if she don't get him soon I  
think she will kidnap him xD can you make a sebas clone for her? we can't have  
her steal sebastian away, then he won't be able to answer more questions xD**

Ciel; I love youre clothes, they are so awesome :) But heres a question, would  
it kill you if you smiled now and then? x)

Alois; Why do you always do the "óle" thing?

Sebastian; If you are the father to grells child that means you have had sex  
with him, and then my question is, who was the seme? x)

grell; do you also hope that the baby will look like a miniature sebastian? x)

soma/agni; why are you so obsessed with curry? and soma can't you take of the  
towel, I didn't get a clear look before!

Lizzie; have you ever thought about trying a more gothic stile?

Claud; did you get orgasm when you tasted ciels blood? it sure looked like it!

sebastian; do more fanservice :D Ciel force sebas to do more fanservice, you  
can get a cake if you do ;)

Kozha – *Gives Sebby Clone*

Ciel – Thanks and I have forgotten how to smile

Alois – It's fun!

Sebastian - *Glare*

Kozha – You were the uke, weren't you?

Sebastian – *Double glare*

Naduria – You were! XD

Grell – That would be nice :)

Soma – It's good O.O

Lizzie – No! cause that would not be kawaii!

Ciel – Cake! Sebastian, fanservice time!

Sebastian and Grell – *Yaoi-ing*

Kozha – *nosebleed*

**From: Ashela125 ()**

-Angela: I love you don't worry about what those other people say. Your one  
of my favorite characters. :) So here's a question how's it feel to be able to  
morph from yourself into Ash? Is your personality somewhat still there or  
does Ash's completely take over?

-Ash: your also one of my fav characters along with Sebastian, Finnian,and  
Pluto. So Ash what do you think of Angela?

-Viscount Druitt:Did you realize that Ciel is actually the "Robin" that you  
met at the party?

Finian:Do you think Pluto's hot? Take a real good look at him and put aside  
your sexuality.

Pluto:You're awesome even though your'e a demon dog. I dare to jump on Finian  
and stay there for 5 min.

Ciel:I don't like you.

Sebastian:If you don't want the baby then you don't have to take care of it.  
Your one of the most awesome butler's ever and i'm pretty sure if you had a  
choice you wouldn't even choose to be locked in a room with Grell.

Alois:I felt kind of bad for you until you ruined poor Hannah's eye. You  
should apologize to her on your hands and knees.

Hannah:Your awesome. Oh and please tell the triplets i said hi. :)

Angela – Thank you :) It's kinda cool. We are the same person so we have the same personality *Transforms into Ash* She has amazing ideals

Druitt – O.O That's impossible!

Finni – No?

Pluto – Woof woof! *Jumps on Finni*

Finni – Get off!

Ciel – Okay?

Kozha – *Kills Ciel*

Alois – Hey! What was that for!

Ciel - *Magically reappears*

Alois – YAY! *Hugs Ciel*

Naduria - ? HE MUST HELP WITH THE BABY!

Alois – NO!

Cantebury - …

Timber - …

Thompson - …

Kozha – Do they…

Naduria - …ever speak?


	15. Chapter 15

Kozha – YAY! In this chapter…

Naduria - …we're making Sebastian marry Grell!

Kozha – Because we feel like it! XD

Naduria – And cause Grell is, as you probably know, pregnant!

Kozha – So she needs to get married!

Naduria – Like, now

Grell – Yay!

Sebastian - *sigh*

Finni – Yay! A wedding!

Naduria – We bought you…

Kozha - …All nice outfits

Alois – What's with those two finishing each other's sentences?

Ciel – I guess it's a sister thing

Kozha – Time to get to…

Naduria - …the wedding!

*Everyone except Grell, Sebastian and Kozha sits down in the pews*

Grell - *Walks down the isle*

Kozha – Do you, Sebastian Michaelis take Grell Sutcliff to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?

Sebastian – I do

Kozha – And do you, Grell Sutcliff take Sebastian Michaelis to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?

Grell – I do

Kozha – I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride

Grell and Sebastian - *Kiss*


	16. Chapter 16

Kozha – Hi everyone!

Naduria – And welcome to anther chapter of

Kozha and Naduria – TOURTURE TIME FOR KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS!

Kozha – Why did you bet a longer line then me?

Naduria – Yours was more important!

Alois – SHUT UP!

Kozha and Naduria – Okay O.O

**From: Reaper7**

**Soma: Do you like hanging around Ciel?**

Ciel: You wear too many shorts. Wear some pants damn it! And my little brother  
thought you were a girl. Haha!

Kozha: There's this website called goodmanga (dot) com. If you want, you could  
read manga there. Man it's some good shit.

Soma – Yes, he's fun :)

Ciel – It is the fashion for young boys to wear shorts

Kozha – Thanks, but I prefer to read the books :)

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

waz up? im baaack and hyped upon milk! wooooot

anyway... congrats on this fic its awesome

questions of the daaay (its actually night according to my window r.r)

Ronald: r u a player or just reaaaaally social? and is that ur natural hair  
color?

Undertaker: do u know ur cute? and that in the new wonderland ova u remind me  
of johnny depp? ur smile is so...CAPTIVATING

Bard: isnt weird that ur an america than lives in england and yet speaks  
japanese? XD

Angela: so...r u like transgender or bisexual...i dont know what u r really,  
but i like u better as Ash

Grell: will the kid have ur last name or sebby's?

Kozha – Yay for…

Naduria - …milk!

WammyBoysFTW – Thanks :)

Ronald – Umm… Yes, it's my natural color

Undertaker – Thanks :)

Bard – It is…

Angela – I'm… not sure

Grell – Bassy's, of course!

**From: lightdarkdemon**

**Kyahahahahaha! I CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING I WANT KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

*Ahem* Anyyywaaaaaaaaaaaay~

Here are my questions~

Ceil- Why do you act like such a douche?

Sebby- Have you ever met Laharl-sama? If your a demon i think you should?  
maybey? I dunno

Grell- Are you related to Komachi Ononza? You look alot alike,And she's a  
shinigami to,and has a scythe,Just saying, Its kinda ironic,and she has red  
hair to O.O  


Ciel – WHAT!

Kozha – LM…

Naduria - …AO

Sebby – Once

Grell – We're distantly related :)

**From: Reaper7**

**WAIT! I got the cake, wait for me! Bard, get the flame thrower away from me!  
We're supposed to use that on my sister's wedding, numbskull!**

Bard – But cooking is art and art is explosion!


	17. Chapter 17

**From: lightdarkdemon**

**Ufufufufufu~ I have more questions~**

Also,Holy crap, Grell is somehow actually related to onee-chan? FUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
(Is komachi's sister)

Sebby- Why do you have a fetish for cats? its rly creepy...

Ceil- You didn't answer my question...for that...I will now stalk  
you...FOREVER. Anyway, Y U MAD?

That's all for now,Amd im not lying about the staling you think Ceil, IM  
WATCHING YOU

Sebby – You ask weird questions

Ciel – O.O You asked why I act like a douche!

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

AWWWWWWWW~~~~~~(an hour later of awws)! you have made my dream come true!

Kozha – That's what we're here for! :)

**From: Sonata7209**

who wears short shorts, Ciel wears short shorts lol

Angela- you are crazy and I hate you *smiles*

Grell- you are the most epic reaper I've ever seen! Congrats on being  
preggers!

Sebby- I dont like you sorry to say

Ronald- when's the next party?

Undertaker- Can you make me a coffin so I can sleep in it?

Pluto- Hey puru puru how are you?

Angela – I hate you too *Glare*

Grell – Thanks :)

Sebby – Okay

Mob of angry Sebby fangirls – CHARGE!

Ronald – Tonight, and your invited *Wink*

Undertaker – I'd LOVE to

Pluto – ruff ruff

**From: Animefangirl101 ()**

Sebby and Grell- Congratulations! 8D

I'm not gonna ask questions because my questions from my last review arent  
answered yet. Ta-ta!

Grell – Thanks :)

Kozha – AHHHHH! WHAT QUESTIONS DID WE MISS!

Naduria – Calm down!

Kozha – Okay

**Ciel- Your hair is shiny :) Do you like ice cream? If so, what's your favourite flavour?**

Sebby- Can I have a hug? Pweeeeaaaaassseee? *Puppy eyes*

Alois- Spiders sometimes scare the shit outta me. Where did you get those sexy booty shorts?

Grell- Who do you think is sexier, Sebby or William?

Claude- *Glares for 20 seconds* You're the worst.

Hannah- Did it hurt when Alois poked your eye out?

Undertaker- Can I hear one of your awesome laughs?

Angela- Sebby is sexy! I thought you wanted him as a woman! *pokes*

Ash- I adore you :3

Naduria- Have you seen season 2 of Kuroshitsuji?

Kozha- Are you reading the manga of Kuroshitsuji?

WammyboysFTW- Awesome work once again! 8D Im sorry Im really high right now! I'm thinking of blobfish right now (I dont suggest searching it up on google because it is hideous and it looks like Squidward although I like squidward). Okay I need to calm down *thinks about yaoi* ahihihihinihihihi...

**Naduria- Hiiii! :D**

Kozha- I-I don't annoy you? :3 Good!

Ciel- What shampoo do you use?

Sebby- Ciel or Cats? PICK ONE.

Grell- Why do all shinigamis have to wear glasses?

Alois- Are you scared of spiders?

Claude- Do you know pedobear?

Undertaker-Do you have any feelings for Grell? ;D

Angela- *double glares back* Sebby's sexy, right?

Tanaka- *pokes*

Puru-puru- *huggles*

**LOL!**

Ciel- You're a meanie :( . Are you atheist?

Sebby- You didn't answer my question! Anyway, what's your favourite type of cat?

Alois- You're cute. :) Do you prefer being called 'Alois' or 'Jim'?

Grell- How would you feel is someone tells you that you are handsome?

Angela- Yes you are.

Kozha- That's all. I'm not in the mood to ask questions. I'm really tired. Anyway, I love your story and keep up the awesome work!

**Kozha- LMFAO! I can't stop laughing at aerielle Garcia's questions! XD**

Ciel- I'll give you 10 boxes of your favourite cake in exchange of your sexy demon butler (A.K.A Sebastian Michaelis). Will you give him to me?

Sebby- .you *-* . Did you teach Ciel about puberty yet? 'Cause you know, he's 13 and he needs to learn about that.

Claude- :**You are a terrible man. Do you like milkshake?**

Alois- Are you straight? (no sexism intended)

Hannah- What do you find in Claude? :S Sure he's attractive but...

Lizzy- Ciel or cute stuff?

Grell- Did you ever loved Madame Red?

Undertaker- Vampires or Demons?

Angela- You are a messed up Angel. Are you a fallen Angel?

Kozha- That's all! Keep up the good work! I have a question for you; Who do you think is the sexiest Kuro character?

**Ciel- I bet Sebby saw your wee-wee so many times ;D lmao (k imma stop now)! Why were you blushing when you saw Alois crossdressing as a girl? o.o**

Alois- awww poor, poor you *hugs Alois too* Do you like eggs (I know, random question)?

Sebby- :***sigh* Why the hell are you wearing hooker boots in your demon form?**

Claude- YES, YOU HAVE A FETISH WITH CIEL'S BLOOD. Why do you tapdance?

Grell- I know, he scares me too but he's funny. Why didn't you kill the nun that _ boinked? A lot of fangirls hate her as much as you do.

Undertaker- You're welcome :D . Chocolate is made out of awesomeness! Do you get sad when you bury someone?

Meylene- Do you think Sebby's sexy? ;D

Kozha-LOL I'm sorry, I didn't know you hate the Death Note characters! XD Keep writing!

**Ciel- Sebastian belongs to you, you blue headed child! Anyway, do you find it really awkward when Sebby bathes you?**

Sebby- I'm not a redhead. I'm Asian (Filipino) and Asians= black hair. Do you think Meylene's pretty without her glasses?

Kozha- I just wanted to say Hi! :D

Alois- Do you miss Luka/Luca? You can have my two brothers if you want to.

Claude- Ohohoho. So you finally admit you have a fetish with Ciel's blood. Say hello to Spidey for me. Did you know that Hannah loved you?

Grell- Ehhhhhh... But a lot of fangirls would want to kiss you. Do you know Ryuk from Death Note? He's a Shinigami too.

Undertaker- You have pretty eyes! I wish you could show them to my friend because she loves you. Jam or Chocolate?

**Those are my random and shitty questions. I put "" so it seems like I'm talking to them. Keep updating and drink your milk! :3

**CIEL HOW CAN YOU PICK LIZZY? (lol i like Lizzy) but still!**

Question for Alois: Can I take you home? I will love you forever.

Questions for Claude: Why did you jizzed your pants when you tasted Ciel's blood? And also, are you friends with spiderman?

Question for Sebby: If I kissed you, will you get mad at me?

Question for Undertaker: Why wont you show us your eyes?

Question for Grell: If a girl kissed you, would you get pissed?

**LOL The last chapter was off topic so I am sorry if you misunderstood. XD I love your story!**

**Kozha-I think I know why Sebby's pissed; he and Grell didn't use protection.**

Sebby- Do you have a fetish with Grell's hair?

Ciel- Do you love Lizzy in a romantic way or do you just love her as a cousin?

Grell- Have you seen yourself with short hair? You look manlier and I think I love you...

Angela- *glares back*

Undertaker- Are you related to The Undertaker (wrestler)? o.o

Alois- I like Jim better cause it's cute but okay. Do you think Lizzy's cute?

Claude- Your perfume is too strong. Why were you rubbing Sebby's chest in episode 6 (?)?

Hannah- You have huge boobs and it's not even funny. Anyway, how does hell look like?

Pluto- Hiii! You're a good doggie. *pets*

Tanaka- You smell like tea.

Maylene- Do you see the love between Ciel and Sebby? :D

Kozha- Do I annoy you? I'm sorry :(

WammyboysFTW- I'm still loving this and I like the story you added, so hilarious X) Keep up the awesomeness! L is a sexy wammy boy ;)

Kozha – These are all of your reviews that we could find, just tell us what questions weren't answered

Finni – Wow, that's a lot of reviews

Naduria – Hi Finni :)

Finni – H-hi *blush*

Kozha – Oh! we have GREAT news everyone!

Naduria – The laws of pregnancy were defied and Grell had her kid!

Grell – Her name is Hadena!

Kozha & Naduria – Yay!

Kozha – And now we will bring even more impossibleness into this story make her a teenager!

Hadena – Hi! :)

Soma - I-I'm Soma Asman Kadar. I like you! Would you become my maid? Well, if you prefer... even my wife...

Hadena – U-um…

Grell – KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Soma – O.O

Kozha – Don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18

**From: Chandinee Richards**

**This story keeps getting better.**

I have a shout out to Ash/Angela! You guys were the best villains EVER! I'm  
pissed that you were killed off. *hold up team Ash/Angela banner*

Angela – Villains?

**From: AyameMaaka ()**

hahha soma and grell waiting for the anwsers. XD

Kozha – It's a tendency of his XD AHHHHHHHHHH WE DID IT AGAIN!

**i'm bored to finny: why do you look/act like such a girl?**

grell: why are your teeth crocodile sharp?

ciel: your so fashionable lol.

**hey again. your welcome sebby. ^_^ let me know how the game turns out. okay? -walks away- drops note. "to undertaker, joke did sebby tell you?" ps. ciel you look good as a girl too. XD**

**to grell are you pansexual or something? to ciel you are an adorable shota. i dare said shota to play any game of said shota chosing agaist sebastian-san. if ciel-kun wins he will be better then sebby at soething,and get to truth/dare sebby 3 things. if ciel-dono loses,well sebastian can dump grell on you for a whole afternoon,and truth/dare you. 3 things x3 i luv you sebastian michaelis! CX grell go jump into a lake.**

Finni – I look like a girl? I was not aware of that

Nadiria – You don't look like a girl :)

Finni – T-thanks *blush*

Grell – Cause they are? I seriously don't know the exact reason

Ciel – Thanks :)

Sebby – You mean the game from chapter 1? Ciel won.

Ciel – I did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Grell – I'm bi

Ciel – I won that

Sebby – And he already got his dares

Grell - HEY!

**From: lightdarkdemon**

I ask weirded out questions BECAAAUUUUUUSE...I dont know really... I will try  
not to ask such weird questions from now on~! Somewhat...

Sebby- You didnt answer my question either *glares* Anyway, Im not sure if  
this question was asked before,and maybe im just stuiped,But how did you and  
Ceil meet?

Ceil- Do you support Sebby and Grell as a couple~?

I honestly cant think of more question x3 bai~

Sebby - He was being tortured so I showed up and we made a contract *Sebby smile*

Ciel - Yes, yes I do :)

Kozha - See ya later :)


	19. Chapter 19

WammyBoysFTW – I'm having trouble updating Hetalia Q&A, it will be updated once the problem is fixed

**From: Reaper7**

**Ciel: You're an amusing shota... that is all.**

**Sebastian: Since it's obvious that you're gay, who do you get off on; Grell,  
or Ciel.**

**William (If you're still there): You gotta chill dude. Anyway, did you pick  
for the branch clippers, or did they give you a tool and you just took it?**

**Somma: We gotta hang out sometime. If both had a horrible sickness and you had  
one cure, who would you choose; Ciel, or Agni?**

**Grell, I wish I had your teeth. Oh, the people I would freak out.  
Kekekekeke... You like chocolate?**

**Undertaker: Have you ever tried making the puppy-dog-eyes with your  
'hell-eyes'? I'm sure that the results will be EPIC!**

Ciel – Thanks

Sebby – What kind of a question is that?

Soma – That sounds fun :)

Hadena – Don't forget about me when you're hanging out with Reaper

Soma – Don't worry, I wont *Tamaking*

Hadena - *Staring into his eyes lovingly*

Grell – KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Soma – O.O That's a hard question, I would have someone make another cure!

Grell – Chocolate is good :)

Mello – CHOCOLATE!

Undertaker – Not lately *Puppy dog eyes*

**From: lightdarkdemon**

**...Ok then...**

**Ceil- Meh...Im having A hard time thinking of a question ...hmm..I got it~ Can  
I kill the f*ckers that tortured you and killed you parents? :D**

**Sebby- Dear lord..I cant tell if thats a nice smile or evil..*shudders*  
Anyway, Why are you so Tsundere?**

**Alois- *Huggles* You have no question :3**

Ciel - I have to get revenge myself, but you can help

Kozha - Cause that's how Yana Toboso made him!

Sebby - Yana Toboso?

Kozha - She created all of you :) She writes the manga

Sebby - You mean that we have no control over our actions?

Kozha - Yep!

Alois - *Huggles back* I've been gone for so long

Soma - *Huggles Hadena*

Grell - KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

**hi~~~, guess who is making an awesome Grell cosplay~ and is in charge of  
writing the script of a school play and is making it so Grell and Sebby  
kiss~~~ :D i love my life sometimes. aaaanyway:**

**Sebby: do you have a fetish? if so, what is it?**

**Grell: i wanted to ask what changed you? 'cuz according to my new found info  
(provided by the Grell FC) you were actually a straight A student, have short  
hair, was reaally serious and you look grouchy. so what happened? also does  
that mean you WERE straight?**

**Will: what was Grell's punishment?**

**Ronald: do you like working with Grell? and how do you describe your  
relationship with him?**

**Lizzy: im soo proud of you, lately you havent been a burden, good for you! ;)**

Kozha - *Eye sparkle* GrellxSebastian

Sebby - what is wrong with fangirls, I don't

Grell - Your on !

Will - I took away his death scythe and gave him two tiny scissors

Ronald - We're friends, but we could be even better friends, come to my party tonight at eight *wink*

Lizzie - KAWAII!

**From: thechainsawfreak101**

**uhhhh... sorry im new to this XD**

**ON TO MY QUESTIONS!... errr somewhat questions XD**

**All(except Claude)- you guys are soo awsome keep up the good work (btw this  
story is soo epic with all the SebastianXGrell and all XD 3)**

**Ciel- im starting to like you more cause of this story XDDD**

**Sebastian- you haven't spoken much in a long time... whasupp with that?**

**Grell- your myfave out of them all your just soo awsome! ohh where do you get  
your hair done? i really wanna know :D**

**Finny- your so cute ^_^**

**Ronald- your awsome as well :)**

**Undertaker- what's the best joke you've ever heard?**

**Willaim- im indiffrent about you -_-**

**Alois- hi ^w^**

**Lizzie- i like how you have a very happy adittude it'll do Ciel some good ^_^**

**May-rin- I guess there's no competition for Sebast anymore huh?**

***evil smile*... i don't hate you ,sorry XD**

**just putting this out there but red is awsome XDDD :3 (sorry random but it is  
XD)**

Ciel – Thanks?

Sebby – Everyone is ignoring me

Grell – Thanks :) I do it myself

Finny – Thanks :)

Ronald – Thanks, You should come to my party tonight at 8 *wink*

Undertaker – A duck walks into a store and asked for a cake, the clerk asked how he would like to pay and he said just put it on my bill! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

William – Don't forget to file the proper paperwork

Alois – Hi \(^3^)/

Elizabeth – I love it smile, KAWAII!

Mei-Rin – Huh? Is that directed towards me?

Grell – It is! IT IS!

**From: AngelicxDemonic**

**Hi all!**

**Grell: You're my favorite character :D Sing me a song?**

**Sebby: Did you enjoy having sex with a nun?**

**Undertaker: I want your death scythe!**

**William: (is he even in this? XD) It was totally sexy how you caught Grell's  
scythe with two fingers when Sebby threw it at you. I love your accent. Also,  
why must shinigami wear glasses? Are you all blind?**

**Finnian: (is he in this? xD) You're adorable! *huggles***

**Ciel: Your eyes are pretty! *stares into them* (more like eye XD)**

Grell - tsukiyo ni ukabu zanzou  
karisome no kuroi kioku  
kutsujokuteki na yugamu asa  
fujun na koukai e

mukuwarenai koi naraba semete  
ano yo de musubaretai nante  
negai o ikusen mo  
sono chi ni ueta kemono no you ni

kore de mo shitsuji DEATH waizatsu na soushi souai  
daichi o akaku someru kaaten-kooru ke chirashite  
shinematikku rekoodo tamashii to kioku no firumu  
chimidoro no mousou kakinarashite tada motomeru

koyoi no yume hakanaku  
shinigamitachi no suikyou  
choushou suru yaiba de egaku  
tsukiakari no naka de

mukashibanashi to akai wain  
kuchiutsushi de sasagesasete to  
negai o chi ni somete  
mekurumeku wana shibireru you ni

sore de mo Lady DEATH yosooi no hyakka-ryouran  
yozora ni tsume o tateru akai namida ni utarete  
anarogu na shinematikku midara na noizu to kagerou  
koukotsu no hyouryuu kizutsukeatte tada oboreru

kore de mo shitsuji DEATH kyouran no isseki-nichou  
kokuu ni akai toiki maku o yurashi fukinukete  
shinematikku rekoodo tsukisasu ai no rouraku  
isshun no eien shinku no yume ni tada kogareru!

Hadena - http:/ / watch? v=grUQi nm-ElY Just take out the spaces!

Soma – I love this song!

Hadena – Me two :)

Soma – Really?

Hadena – Yeah :)

Soma - *Blush*

Grell - WATASHI NO MUSUME NI TE O SHITE KUDASAI! I mean, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Soma – AHHH!

Sebby – I did that for bocchan

Undertaker – Here! *Hands scythe*

Will – Thank you *pushes up glasses with scythe* we practically are

Finny – Thanks! :)

Ciel – Thanks, I guess


	20. Chapter 20

**From: lightdarkdemon**

I am so going to Ronalds party :D

Anyway,

Ceil-Yay! I get to help kill people with sadistic urges! YAY! Anyway, When you  
had to crossdress, Did you enjoy it at all?

Alois- D: People forget about you,thats not nice...  
*Coughthatswhatshesaidcough* Anyway, Why are you so Kawaii?

Sebby- :P,You have a fetish and you know it,stop denying it. WHY DO YOU DENY  
THINGS YOU KNOW ARE TRUE?

Grell- Over protective father/mother much?

Ronald – It was fun *wink*

Ciel – Why on earth would I!

Alois – Cause I am \(^o^)/

Sebby – I DON'T!

Grell – I'm not over protective SOMA! KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER!

Soma – I'm not even doing anything!

**From: Fuzzy Shadow ()**

T-T i totally fucked up my grell teeth...*cough*

Will: ok, bout Grell's punishment, i ment...on the manga? 'cuz its not clear  
or is it just the same? Also, i love ur singing voice, u my  
antisocial-workaholic friend could be on american idol and just win it all on  
the first week.

Sebby: are u ok with soma trying to hook up with ur dauther? think about it  
man, he'd be ur son-in-law AND you'd have purple hair grandkids (thats not bad and  
i dont hate soma, but he is really annoying)

Ciel: how do you feel about being coupled with Alois?

Hadena: do you have any made-up childhood memories? if so, what are they? did  
you ever catch ur parents in bed...'fighting' naked?

Will – I locked him in his office for a while

Sebby – He's trying to do what! And purple hair is probably recessive

Soma – Where did you get that idea from!

Ciel – Umm…

Hadena – Nope O.O

**From: Reaper7**

Okay, I KNOW Sebastian has a cat fetish. I would tell you why, but I don't  
wish to spoil the manga for those off you who haven't read it.

Sebastian: ANSWER THE QUESTION, FLEDGLING! Who. Do. You. Get. Off. ON! Don't  
deny it, I'm a f***in' reaper! Let me tell ya, you don't want a sickle  
slashing your f***ing fangirl-kissed a**!

Grell: I believe you are correct, red is a beautiful color. It's nice how  
blood darkens when it dries. It's actually another reason why I like black and  
red placed together. Anyway, If you weren't gay you'd probably be my favorite  
character.

...

Oh to hell with it, you still are. I wish I had a chainsaw as well.

Will: You haven't answered my question!

Undertaker: Do me a favor. Some day, just force someone into a coffin, leave  
them there for five minutes while you laugh evilly from outside, and let's see  
whether they pee themselves or not. GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sebastian – O.O

Grell – Thanks :)

Will – My scythe is the normal scythe that everyone is given

Undertaker – That's an AMAZING IDEA! *Shoves Hadena in a coffin* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soma – Hadena! *Trying to open coffin* HADENA! THE COFFIN WON'T OPEN!

Grell – KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Soma – You're NOT worried about your daughter being trapped in a coffin!

Grell – Not really

Soma - *Hyperventilating*

Sebby - *Calmly hands him a bag*

Soma – *Breathing in bag* Thanks Sebastian

Sebby – You're welcome

_**5 minutes later**_

Undertaker - *Opens coffin*

Hadena – *Stands up*

Soma – HADENA! *Glomps Hadena*

Grell – KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Hadena - *Hugs Soma back* I'm okay :)

Soma – That's good *Hugs her back

Grell – DON'T IGNORE ME!

Sebby – Grell, you need to calm down. I don't think Hadena has a problem with it and she's sixteen now

Grell - *Sniffle* She grew up so fast

**From: DarkAnimeMangaLife**

Hi! :D

Im still loving this story! ^_^

To Ciel: I know i mentioned this before, but you are so adorable and your eyes  
(or eye?) are just beautiful! Do you speak latvian? Your my favorite  
charecter! ;D

To Alois: I will just hug you! *hug* Your my age and your birthday is 9 days  
before mine. (That was unnecessary info -_-')

I love all the charecters (except Arthur Randall)!

To Grell: I really like your teeth and eyes! You look really good as the  
Chesier cat and it fits you! :)

Sorry that my questions suck, but thats all!

btw i couldnt open the site you gave for the song! :(

Again, Love you all and great job! ^_^

Ciel - Protams, es runāju latviski! Kāpēc es nevaru

Sebastian – Of course I speak Latvian! Why wouldn't I

Alois – *Hugs back* That is rather unnecessary info

Grell – Thanks :)

Kozha - Did you take out the spaces and copy and paste it into the url bar?

Naduria – Kozha?

Kozha – Huh?

Naduria – I just noticed something

Kozha – What's that?

Naduria – You're the only oc without a crush

Kozha – I have a crush

Naduria – Who?

Kozha – The reviewers have to guess! Anyone who guesses correctly will get a prize! I will read and review one of their stories! If I like it I may even follow it!


	21. Chapter 21

**From: DarkAnimeMangaLife**

Yes i did. :(

Not a bad translation, but a bit wrong ;) Pleas dont hate me! :(

Es esmu no Lavias! ^_^ Es te bezjēdzīgi komentēju un traucēju tev dzīvot.

Im from Latvia! ^_^ Im usessly commenting and bothering your life. -_-

Sorry! -_-'

WammyBoysFTW – Google Translate sucks :(

**From: ethereal tears**

Tee Hee~

I've never been good at guessing. Is it Alois-san? You do seem quit in love  
with him!

To Undertaker: I-i...umm...*hides behind a conveniantly placed bush* I love  
you! Is that hat the source of you (undeniable) powers of awsome or do you  
just ooze it naturally? Tee Hee~

William: I suggest you see a doctor to have that stick up your ass removed. It  
might not be too late to save you! You can thank me later.

Pluto- *glomps* Whose a good boy? YOU ARE! *hands a dog bone plushie*

To the authoresses: *sighs sadly* I regret to inform you...*dramatically  
pauses* JK I ** your story. (lol I love it lotz)**

*Bows again* Well, I best be off. Oogling undertaker doesn't happen by itself.  
Tee Hee~

Kozha – Correct!

Undertaker – It's the hat

William – I have no stick in my butt

Pluto – Woof woof!

WammyBoysFTW – You star the story? XD

Kozha – See ya next chapter!

**From: Reaper7**

Hmmm... I say you like Alois. Maybe.

Anyway, questions...

Soma: Do people question your purple hair?

Sebastian: I'm still reaping your a** (Notice I said 'reap' and not 'rape'. I  
don't swing that way.)

Grell: Hope you have fun taking care of your child. You ever thought of  
smiling at police men while never blinking. Seriously, think of the epic  
mayhem you could cause.

Hadena: listen to your mom... or is it dad? Nope! It's mom! Anyway, listen to  
what 'she' says. Moms are usually right. And do you have any interest in being  
a reaper? (Grin)

Undertaker: When I die and you put me in a coffin, I want to be buried with  
some chocolate too! And maybe a bunny. Though, maybe you should put it in a  
coma. I don't think it will feel pain that way.

Ciel: Yeah, your eyes are kinda nice. You kinda look girly though. You need to  
work out dood. You apparently have little stamina, since you got tired at  
Druit's party while dancing.

Lizzy:... I usually insult girls like you, but I simply cannot do it. You're  
just too damn... innocent... BAH! Whatever!

Alois: You're a messed up crossdresser dood.

To Everyone: Keep up the awesome work!

Soma – No, they just look at me weird

Sebby – O.O

Grell – That sounds fun!

Hadena – THAT weirdo?

Mello – CHOCLATE!

Kozha – Will you quit randomly coming in here randomly!

Ciel – Don't insult me!

Lizzie – KAWAII!

Alois – Thanks

Mello – SARCASM!

Kozha – GET BACK IN YOUR OWN STORY!

**From: Kunochi-wolfDemon**

Hmmm Kohza, I think your crush is ... Willis! (a.k.a William) I don't know  
why I thought of that :o

(p.s I think everyone secretly has a crush in the Undertaker I know I do)

Grell: have you ever thought of being a different color other than red... Like  
orange or yellow? ... I don't know why I would think of that.

-just for the shinigami-

Have you ever thought of being pop stars, I mean really! When I heard your  
songs I nearly had to be reaped myself. You guys sound so awesome. ... Oh!  
Also has anyone ever pointed out to you guys , that rape and reap are spelled  
with the same letters... I wonder what that says about shinigami -mostly Grell  
though-

**From: lightdarkdemon**

:D

Sebby- SEE? MORE PEOPLE THEN JUST ME KNOW YOU HAVE A FETISH! NOW JUST ADMIT IT  
OR I WILL GET KOMA-CHAN TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

Alois- Once again,You questions. Your one of my fa characters. :3

Kozha- I say It's Grell...I dont really know why

Grell- Suuuuuuuuuuure, Anyway. Your denying things like ebby. S-T-O-P

Soma- Does it bother you when Grell yells a you?

Kozha – What? Why would I like Mr. Stick up his ass!

William – Don't forget to file the proper paperwork

Kozha – SEE!

Grell – Red is the color of blood. Can we Will? CAN WE?

Will – No

Grell – Please?

Will – No

Grell – Pretty please?

Will – No

Grell - *Puppy dog eyes*

Will – NO!

**From: AniMEfanGirl010 **

**-**

Ciel- Your hair is shiny :) Do you like ice cream? If so, what's your  
favourite flavour?

Sebby- Can I have a hug? Pweeeeaaaaassseee? *Puppy eyes*

Alois- Spiders sometimes scare the shit outta me. Where did you get those sexy  
booty shorts?

Grell- Who do you think is sexier, Sebby or William?

Claude- *Glares for 20 seconds* You're the worst.

Hannah- Did it hurt when Alois poked your eye out?

Undertaker- Can I hear one of your awesome laughs?

Angela- Sebby is sexy! I thought you wanted him as a woman! *pokes*

Ash- I adore you :3

Those were my unanswered questions xD

**From: xXMelloYelloXx**

Yay~! I have questions!

Ciel:

Can I please hug you? Please? Please please please! Can I pet ur hair? Its  
pretty ^^

Sebby:

IF I SAID I WANT YOUR BODY NOW, WOULD YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME? Haha that was  
totally a subtle hint at my love for you XD

Grell:

What attracts you to Sebby so much? I mean besides the fact that he is  
irresistable and smexy and amazing. And what would you do if some random  
moleman came in the night and dyed your hair like, purple with blond streaks?

Claude:

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE NOBODY WANTS YOU!

Alois:

Does it feel nice to get to order stupid Claude around? Do you love Ciel? Why  
did only claw one of Hannah's eyes out? and why that one? And how come in that  
one episode you and ur little brother do the Lady Gaga sign to the heavens?  
are you a Gaga fan?

Undertaker:

Why don't you ever cut your nails? Are you attracted to Grell? CUS YOU CAN'T  
HAVE HIM HE IS SEBBY'S!

...THAT'S THE END! now go back to work XD

~Yello

Ciel – No

Kozha – Yes, you can

Ciel – What!

Kozha – Let her hug you and pet your hair

Sebby – O.O

Grell – His complete epicness. You watch my nightmares?

Kozha – He's not, he was killed off several chapters ago

Alois – Yes. No. Cause then she would be blind. I chose randomly.

Undertaker – Their my friends :3 No.

Kozha – See ya next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

From: AnimeChick4067 ()

**This is to All the characters! if you had a baby what would you want it to  
be? And what would you name he/she? Also what do you think about cosplayers  
walking arround dressed up as you guys?**

Sebby - I already have a daughter, and I would never change anything about her

Grell - Me too *mutter* Though I'm not too happy about the whole Soma thing *mutter*

Soma - I haven't really thought about it. I guess Rani is pretty

Hadena - That is pretty *smile*

Grell - one, two, three...

Alois - REALTA!

Kozha - No

Alois - It means star!

Kozha - No

Alois - In irish!

Kozha - No

Alois - But Naduria is irish

Kozha - Really?

Alois - Yeah, Nadur means nature in irish

WammyBoysFTW - It's true. and Kozha means Leather in Russian

Kozha - It does?

WammyBoysFTW - Yep!

Hadena - Does my name mean anything?

WammyBoysFTW - Yep! According to Google Translate it means flashy! I thought it was fitting for Grell's daughter :)

Kozha - CoSPlaYERs!

Alois - ? 

**From: Animefangirl010 ()  
-**

**WammyBoysFTW-You didn't answered my questions...again T-T . Meh, whatever.**

**Sebby- I want you to give Ciel a bearhug and sing him a lullaby.**

**Ciel- I want you to sleep in Sebby's bedroom ;)**

**Grell- I missed a lot. What happened to your baby?**

**Undertaker- How old are you?**

**Kozha- It's been a long time my friend. I'm sorry for the shortage of my  
questions. I'm too tired to think of any questions. Ciao!**

WammyBoysFTW - T-T I can be forgetful

Sebby - NO!

Ciel - Never

Hadena - Hi!

Undertaker - I answered this already, right?

Italy - Ciao!

Nekoa - Italy! you need to stop wandering off!

Kozha - So many crossovers O.O

**From: Kunochi-wolfDemon **

**-I shall review once again-**

**Kozha- I want you to force the demon triplets to talk or sing...whichever is  
best for the moment.**

**William: Has there ever been a gigantic fight between the shinigami, that some  
idiot most- likely started? If so, are there pictures?**

**Undertaker - Will you marry me?  
**  
Kozha - *devious smile*

Timber - WE WILL NOT TALK! oops *sweatdrop* hehhehheh

William - Once and Ronald recorded it *Hands DVD*

**From: Akire Rosales**

Can you believe it? lol I just readed all the 21 chapters! I drooled to DEATH!  
xD ok ok, here my questions...

Grell: I love you, I wish to be a man so I could rape you hardcorely and make  
you love me more than you love Sebas-chan! So, what would yo do to me if I  
DONT TAKE MY HANDS OFF YOUR DAUGHTER? *touches her daughter*

Sebastian: would yo have another child with Grell?

William: if your job was in sake and the only way of keeping it where to have  
a child with Grell, WOULD YOU? 8D

Hadena: if you where to have a brother, what genes would you like the most?  
William's, Sebastian's, Ronald's or Undertaker's? XD

Yeah Im a Grell creeper, answer all my questions or otherwise I WILL KEEP MY  
HANDS ON YOUR DAUGHTER! *keeps touching*

Grell - O.O

Hadena - What the...?

Grell - KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Sebby - *Shrug*

Will - WHAT!

Hadena - Uh... and would you please stop it?

Grell - KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Soma - *Shields Hadena from Akire*

Grell - THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!

Sebby - Grell...

**From: YaoiFan61SXC ()  
-**

**Sebastian & Ciel: Will you two have yaoi infront of our very eyes. -unnoticed  
smirk- Because thats what we all need. -spinning unnoticable reaper blade.-**

**Alois: Go fuck Claude's corpse. Whore.**

**Undertaker: Do you ever have the idea of burning a corpse to ash and cremating  
them instead of putting them in a coffin?**

**Grell: Fuck you. I haate youu too helll.**

**Kozha: Do you ever yaoi with one of the Kuroshitsuji Characters?**

**These many questions, from: YAOIFan61SXC.**

**Many people can call me Scythe.**

Grell - THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Alois - Meanie

Undertaker - Doesn't sound as fun

Grell - You really are mean

Kozha - I'm a girl

**From: JeSsy ()**

Hello everybody! :D

Grell - I love U so so soooooo much *O* You're my favorite character in Kuro

Hadena - please describe your look :) 

Kozha – Hi!

Grell – Thank you!

Hadena – I actually have a picture! http:/ /images .meez. com/use r/3/2/4/7 /3/1/3/8/ 32473138 _bodysh ot_300x 400_130109 Just remove the spaces!


	23. Chapter 23

**oh~~ so sorry, that i havent done any Qs.**

**Sebastian: i want you to give Grell a proper love confession, ur already married to him and have a kid with him, so no big deal, but a REAL heartwarming junjou romantica type love confession *drool* **

**Grell & all the other shinigami guys: what dis you guys think of the new OVA?**

**Will: ur secret is out man (because of the OVA) .grell. dont deny it, its too fucking obvious r.r **

Sebby – No

Grell – It was fun to see the good old days again ^^

Will – Lies

**Viscount Druitt- If you were engage to a beautiful lady, would you agree with the engagement or sell her off to the black auctions?**

Bard- Did you get the "Art is an Explosion" thing from Deidara?

Sebastian- Have you heard of the musical "Cats"? I know you would enjoy it but I think Ciel would be allergic to the performers.

Mei-rin- Do you have your own room/quarters?

Prince Soma- Did you name Agni after the god of fire in the Hindi religion?

Finni- Do you know much about plants since you recognized the perulla leaf Sebastian showed you guys before?

Grell- Isn't Will your true love? If you don't think so research it.

Ciel- Yah know the female version of your name is Celia and you can spell Alice with the letters in it which concludes to the idea of you being in Wonderland.

Undertaker- How was the early life of being a Reaper?

William- Are you gonna hire female shinigamis? I like to be your apprentice.

Kozha- Your a great host!

WammyBoysFTW- Great story!

Druitt – Um…

Sebby – Kitty!

Mei-Rin – Yes

Soma – Yep!

Finni – I am a gardener

Grell – No, Sebby is

Ciel – What?

Undertaker – It was fun!

Will – Sure

Kozha – Thanks!

WammyBoysFTW – Thanks ^^

**Sebby- :O You're so mean! Would you sing your daughter a lullaby then?**

Ciel- Would you consider Doll cute?

Grell- How does it feel to be a mumsy? : Oh btw, you look sexy with short hair.

Undertaker- You did? Oookay then... Do you like fries?

Alois- I miss you! T-T Can you harass Ciel for me? Purdy please? :3

Hadena- Do I know you? o.o I'm really confused...

WammyBoysFTW- LMAO That was random xD I hope I didnt annoy u! D:

Sebby – I don't sing

Ciel – Why do you ask?

Grell – It's fun! Thanks ^^

Undertaker – Yep!

Alois – Hey Ciel… ciel… ciel… ciel ciel ciel CIEL!

Ciel – WHAT!

Alois – Hi ^^

Hadena – I'm Grell and Sebastian's daughter

WammyBoysFTW – Reviewers don't annoy me!

**Hi! ^_^ Havent seen you for a while!**

Kozha and WammyBoysFTW:Do you suport CielxSebastian? If you do than what do you suport more GrellxSebastian or CielxSebastian?

Ciel:Is there anyone you like? What do you thing of Grell? I will give you choclet if you answer!

Sebastian:If your doughter and Grell would both be in a life or death situations and you could only save one which one would you save?

Alois:I dont get why most people hate you! Your just awesome and a little messed up. That makes you all the more great! ^^

Elizabeth:Do you suport yaoi or/and yuri?

I cant open the link. And yes, i did take out the spaces! :(

I like your work!

Kozha – Nope

WammyBoysFTW – No

Ciel – Yes. He's annoying

Sebby – Hadena

Alois – Thanks ^^ I don't get it either

Lizzie – What's yaoi and yuri?

Kozha – Really? http:/ . com/user/3/2 /4/7/3/1/3/8/3 2473138_bodyshot_300 x400_1301091104897. gif does it work now?

WammyBoysFTW – Thanks ^^

**Hello!**

i have questions but! it may sound stupid. :)

Ciel: my little sister who is 7 and my classmate who i consider a twin are fighting over you! Who would you pick? :) my sister acts like Lizzy and likes gothic things, my classmate who is named Hannah is the stalker-type yet friendly and likes sweets. BUT not as much as I do! Long live cakes!:D

Sebastian: My favorite character! XD... how are you? And did you know I have a black cat? Although he's an American you wanna touch it? He's hair is very soft and he's cuddly. *touches hair then hides* i've always dreamt about touching his too... -3-

Grell: you remind me of my classmate, although he's hair is black, he acts like you too. like you have a twin... weird.

Pluto: Hey buddy! Wanna treat? *gives him lots* Aww who's a good boy? It's you! My cousin has a dog that looks like you! And she's a girl! :)

Soma:... how's it going?

Agni:when you cry blood goes out, why is it?

Alois:i might like you too if you were not a pervert.

Claude: your eyes remind me of Edward Cullen did you know that? :)

Finny:you're adorable!

Bard:can I have one of your flamethrowers?

Mey-rin:your eyes are sharp when you use your guns but are clumsy when you wear your glasses sometimes?

Viscount:love your character song but your plain weird.

Kozha:Hello!

Hadena:what does it feel like when your parents are both guys? or a gay and a guy.. ?

And last but not least:

All: You all look like my friends, families, and all the people I know... any comment on this?

Ciel – Um…

Sebby – Kitty!

Grell – That is kinda weird

Pluto – Woof woof!

Soma – Good! ^^

Agni - *Shrugs*

Alois – I'm not a perv!

Finni – Thanks!

Bard - Sure!

Mei-Rin – Yep!

Druitt – Thanks?

Kozha – Hi!

Hadena – Grell is a girl

Kozha – Weird

**Sebastian: Your awsome your the best silver wear ninja ever! Soooooo EPIC!**

Ceil: Will you be my little brother?

Grell: Leave Soma alone he has every right to be with Hadena he makes her happy!

Hadena: Do you think you'd be happy with Soma I thiink you would.

Alois: Your crazy and you wear booty-shorts!I know not a qeastuion just a statment.

Soma: Your epic that is all.

WammyBoysFTW: Your awsome -gives virtual cookie-

Kozha Your awsome too -gives virtual cookie aswell-

Sebby – Thanks

Ciel – No

Grell - HE NEEDS TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Hadena – Yes

Alois – Okay?

Soma – Thanks ^^

WammyBoysFTW – COOKIE!

Kozha – Thanks ^^

**Hello :) I know it's kinda stupid but I've only watched half of the kuroshitsuji series so far ^-^' so I'm only asking questions for the people I know and sorry if u have to 'bring people back alive' just so they van answer...**

For finny/finnian- first things first... I think ur cute ^-^ second what would you do if you had been working on a garden for AGES then it all went Boom and died?

For ceil- are u awear that u remind me of a girl?

For sebastian- how tall are you? And is there anything u can't do?

Finni – Thanks and that happened yesterday ^^

Ciel – W-what!

Sebby – I'm not sure and no

**WammyBoysFTW: The story is great! :D**

Ciel-I dare you to wear the Robin costume, again! You are so cute then!

Undertaker-Can I work at your shop? And how many fangirls are working for you till now in your shop?*gives dog cookies*

Hadena- Who did "THE TALK" whit you, Sebby or Grell? And what was your first word?

Alois- *hugs you* Who would you like to see in a dress Sebby, Ciel or Claude? A kawaii pink dress *evil smile*

Lizzy- I so proud of you! *pokes the ass kicking in manga 57* Why werent you like that in the anime!

*give Claude-corpse reliving chocolate*

Claude-What is your favorite spider species?And I love you dancing moves^^

Soma: I wish you luck whit Hadena.;)

Viscount Druitt: What do you think about Hadena.

Sebastian- You have a fetish, but I kind of adore cats too so... Can you take me whit you home? *transform into a black kitten and looks at Sebby whit big kitten eyes*

WammyBoysFTW – Thanks ^^

Ciel – No

Undertaker – Sure! Four

Hadena – Grell

Alois – Um, none?

Lizzie – Thanks ^^ Because they didn't know I could do that

Claude – Daddy long legs, they-

BB – *Kills Claude violently*

Soma – Thanks ^^

Grell - KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Druitt – She's-

Grell – KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Sebby – Kitty!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey it's me again I've got more questions!**

**Sebastian:Hello so how do you feel about Soma and Hadena together we all know**

**how Grell feels. .**

**Ciel:Please be my little brother I'll bake you cake everyday!**

**Grell:THEY BELONG TOGETHER!**

**Alois:I wasn't saying it was bad your epicness but why did you poke out**

**Hannah's eye?**

**Hadena:Kiss Soma! If you want to that is.**

**Soma:Your still epic! You should be Hadena!**

**Count Druitt:Your weird but if it wasn't for some of the things you did people**

**might of liked you more but their we're more characters that people hated**

**more.**

**Will: You have a stick so far up your butt your gonna need surgery to get it**

**out.**

**WammyBoysFTW: Your still very awesome -gives you lots of virtual cookies-**

**Kozha:Your still very awesome too -gives you lots of virtual cookies-**

**P.S Grell LET THEM BE TOGETHER! -takes Grell's chainsaw and looks evilly at**

**Grell- I am very good with chainsaw's.**

**P.P.S BB Thank you for killing Claude -give BB jam-**

**Okay that is all for now -disappears in a cloud of white smoke- (I've been**

**watching Case Closed I love Phantom thief 1412!)**

Sebby – I don't really care that much, as long as they're both happy I'm fine with it

Ciel – Cake?

Grell – NO THEY DON'T!

Alois – I poked her eye out cause she's a slut!

Kozha – Suddenly change from script format!

Hadena blushed and shyly looked at Soma who happened to be sitting right next to her

"W-what! I am going to kill this reviewer!" Grell yelled from the other end of the circle they were sitting in.

Soma lifted her chin so she was looking at him right in the eyes and slowly leaned in until their lips were just inches away

"I love you" He said before closing the gap and kissing her. The kiss was gentle and sweet, stuff that would make most fangirls start squealing about what a cute moment it was.

Meanwhile Grell was freaking out and trying to find her chainsaw and Sebastian was trying to restrain her

Kozha – Back to script! Hope you liked that, BeyondBirthdaysBabysister

Druitt – But I don't like being hated

WammyBoysFTW – Thank you! I luv cookies so very much

Kozha – Cookies!

Grell – So that's where my chainsaw went, I'll be right back *Runs away*

BB – JAM!

**Haa haa haa~ been. Laughing for two hours straight**

**I have questions for you people~**

**Claude- I love Claude but I hate spiders so you kinda creep me out**

**Grell- I agree with whoever said you and William end up together in one of the**

**chapters even Toboso Said that he was your perfect match! trust me ... He can**

**even be nicer than Sebastian ~**

**Sebastian- have you ever thought about Ceil when your hungry and almost devour**

**him on accident? Have you ever had any wet dreams about anyone... Or thing. Is**

**so then spill it!**

**Kozha- anime corporation company has officially made a Sebastian, grell, and**

**all other character of the manga~ just look up Sebastian user guide and manual**

**! So you have real dolls to give out! They walk and talk and do everything**

**that they do in the manga**

**WammyBoysFTW - thanks so much for this and please make more soon!~**

Grell – But I love Bassy

Sebby – No

Kozha – AWESOME!

WammyBoysFTW – I'm actually writing a manual fic for Hetalia right now, you should check it out when it's up. Your welcome!

**I just read all 23 chapters in like 20 minutes! I'm so obsessed with**

**Kuroshitsuji it's not funny!**

**Ciel- I don't have a question just wanted to say that your super cute! ^_^**

**Sebastian - You are so amazing! You are my favorite character by far! Do you**

**have any family in Hell? If so what are there names?**

**Grell- Seriously, take a one of these. * forces a chill pill down throat***

**There! ^_^**

**Alois- You are are a freak! But I like it ;)**

**Lizzie- Way to kick ass! You should go visit Zombieland sometime.**

**Undertaker- You are uber smexy! ;)If shinigami need glasses, why don't you**

**wear any?**

**Soma- You and Hadena seem perfect together. Just try and be a bit more mature**

**cause you act like a little kid a lot.**

**Hadena- You seem really nice, and way to go girl! :D**

**Kozha- I still can't get either URL to work at all! And Great story I lmfao**

**the whole time!**

Sebby – My family is all here

Grell – What was that for!

Alois – Thanks ^^

Lizzie – I hope it's kawaii!

Undertaker – I just choose not to, I can't really see much

Soma – I act like a kid?

Hadena – Thanks

Kozha – Really? Damned URL.

Go to Meez

Mouse over community and pick search

You will need to either sign up or sign in

Search 'whyshouldi1'

There should be a meez with brown braids, click on her

Scroll down and click on album

That should work

**Yo, Claude! You didn't answer my question!**

**Not wanting to know anyway but my friends wanna know how you think about it:**

**Your eyes look like Edward Cullen, if you don't know, look it up ;) how do you**

**feel about it?**

**Ciel: ... I can't beleive I'm smaller than you. :/**

**Sebastian: Teach me how to kill people using knives.. :3**

**Alois: perv..**

Ciel – Haha

Sebby – No

Alois - :(

**Me: Cieeeelllll! *glomps!* :3 *Is too strong to Ciel to pull away***

**Ciel: Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: *steps forward to pull me off***

**Me: *HISS!***

**Sebastian: 0_0 *backs away slowly***

**Ciel: Damn you, Sebastian!**

**Lizzy: *clears throat***

**Me: Oh, hey there, Twin-Drills! How's it hanging?**

**Lizzy: *fumes* Just who are you and why are you hugging MY Ciel?**

**Me: Oh, right, haha...Just call me Serena! Anyway, my question is for you Ciel**

**3! Can I stay with you? *uses super mega evil persuasion powers***

Ciel – Sebastian! HELP! And no

**Sebastian- Yes you do! You're a great singer! And your voice is angelic 8D**

**Would you eat an ordinary soul if you're really desperate?**

**Ciel- Because you and Doll would make a cute couple . Do you still dont**

**believe and God? Cuz you've met Angela/Ash and Sebby.**

**Grell- No problem at all. Is it hard to be a mom? (cant think of any other**

**questions xD)**

**Undertaker- Do you wear perfume? Oh Btw I love your smile ;]**

**Alois- Ah ha! Thank you ^_^ Do you know that you're a sexy bitch?**

**Hadena- ooooh Are Grell and Sebastian nice parents?**

**WammyBoysFTW- What kuro pairings do you ship?**

Sebby – I guess

Ciel – O.O

Grell – It can be

Undertaker – Yep! Thanks

Alois – Thanks!

Hadena – Mostly

WammyBoysFTW – GrellxSebastian and CielxLizzie :)


End file.
